


Between the Lines

by Alielp



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alielp/pseuds/Alielp
Summary: All the things that happen between Bernie and Serena offscreen (that we wish we could see!), based on things mentioned in the episodes.  Starting with Bernie's return from Kiev.  Ongoing work.





	1. Part 1: The Kill List;  Chapter 1 - The Office.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the first thing to mention, is that this work is VERY DIALOGUE HEAVY, so if that's not your thing, probably best turn back now. It's also totally unbeta'd, a bit of a stream-of-consciousness thing that I tend to do between episodes. Finally, I didn't really plan to be posting this, hence Holby being a few episodes on from the start point. Since I decided I would go ahead with the posting, I've chosen not to dump it all on at once, but I will catch up quickly.

  
As Serena leaned in and pressed a kiss against her mouth, Bernie couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Just minutes ago, they could barely look at each other, and Bernie had been making plans to run again.  If it hadn’t been for Jason, locking the office door, she would have walked away, she knew she would.  It was all thanks to Jason that she was forced to abandon her first instinct of flight, to stand and face her demons and for once to be honest about her true feelings.  She felt light with disbelief that Serena had forgiven her so easily, that Serena was, right now, kissing her, murmuring against her lips to ignore Jason outside the window, sliding her hands around her back…  Bernie kissed her back, her thinking evaporating beneath the sensations of Serena’s lips, her hands, her breasts pressed against Bernie’s.  With her last rational thought, she reached over, fumbling for the string to pull the blind closed against Jason’s beaming face, giving them the privacy to lose themselves in each other.  The world shrank to points of sensation - lips, tongues, fingers searching beneath clothing to find soft flesh.  Stroking, caressing, the weight of another body leaning in, breast to breast, belly to belly.  Thighs nudging each other apart, pressure and friction at their apex.  Blood rushing, heat pooling, the dampness of dancing tongues, of beads of sweat, the dampness of arousal.  It had been seconds, it had been hours, it had been days, lost in each other and the searing intensity of their need, their desire, their love for each other.

Yet all too soon, the moment was gone, as a rattle at the handle of the office door snapped them back to reality.  They pulled apart, cool air rushing between them as they gazed hungrily at each other.

Serena was unable to hold back a smile, her heart in her eyes as they met Bernie’s.

“Wow.  Um, that was…  I mean, wow!”  Bernie was lost for words.

Serena’s smile widened further, as she straightened her shirt and smoothed down her hair. 

“Yes.  Quite.  Well, as I said earlier, it’s good to have you back!” she reached over, tucking Bernie’s hair, which had almost entirely escaped from it’s tie, back behind her ear. 

“I do need to know, though.  Do you consider you have a reason to stay?”

“Serena, the chance of resurrecting our friendship is reason enough.  This, what we just… I mean, I didn’t expect…”  

The repeat rattle of the door handle cut Bernie off.  Serena huffed impatiently, and walked over to the door.

“Did you find the key?”  she called out.

Jason’s voice replied.  “Yes, I did, I have it here.   But Fletch said I should keep rattling the door until you answered before I use the key.  Shall I use it now, Auntie Serena?”

“Yes, Jason, that would be a good idea.” said Serena with an amused glance at Bernie.

Moments later, the door was flung open and Jason stood grinning through the frame.

“Hello, Bernie.  Are you and Auntie Serena in love again now?”

“Well, Jason, we’re certainly friends again now.  I wouldn’t like to speak for your auntie's feelings, though I think we would like to spend a bit more time together?”  she looked hopefully at Serena.

“Yes, Bernie is right, Jason.”

“Do you need me to go away again?  It’s just that it is time to go home in 17 minutes, and my arm is hurting so I don’t want to be late.”

“It’s OK Jason, you don’t have to go now.  We can leave on time, I’ll make sure of it.” reassured Serena.

“Well, if you’re sure, Auntie Serena, then I will go and get my coat so that I’m ready.”  Jason left the office, headed for the locker room.  Serena turned to Bernie.

“So, what now?” she asked.

“I want to do this properly.” said Bernie.

“Yes,” replied Serena.  “We still need to talk”.  Bernie nodded, looking uncomfortable.

“Would you come back with us tonight?  For dinner?  We could talk afterwards.”  offered Serena.

“Um, that’s very kind of you, but, um, Jason?”  Bernie stuttered, feeling unprepared.

“Well, of course I’ll ask him when he comes back with his coat, but I can’t imagine he will mind.  He likes you.  So, assuming he’s willing, are you?”

“I, well, um, OK.  Yes.  I will, thank you.”


	2. Back at Serena's

“So, here we are.”  began Serena.

“Yes.”  Bernie was studiously staring at her hands, twisting her fingers around each other.

They were sitting on the sofa in Serena's living room.  Dinner had been eaten and cleared away, quiz shows had been watched, and Jason had just recently departed for bed. The evening had been companionable and pleasant, Jason had been the perfect buffer to keep everything light and friendly.  They were now alone for the first time since being locked in the office, and the silence was deafening.

“You said you wanted to do this properly, and that means that we do have to talk to each other!”  said Serena drily.

“I know,” said Bernie, still looking at her hands.  “I know I have a lot of explaining to do.  I know that you have every right to be angry with me.  And I do want to explain.  It’s just, this is hard for me.  Talking about… things.”

“I know that it’s not something that comes easily to you, Bernie.  I want to say that we aren’t doing this just to torture you, but there’s a part of me that is OK with seeing you suffer through this.”  

Bernie’s eyes snapped up to Serena’s face in surprise.

“Oh, you didn’t expect that, did you?!”  Serena smiled, not unkindly.  

“For what it’s worth, it’s only the smallest part of me that enjoys your discomfort.  For the most part, I’m just afraid it might make you run again.”  The smile was gone now, replaced by a far more serious look as she gazed intently at Bernie.  “I don’t know how I would cope if you ran again.”  The undercurrent of pain that ran through her voice was unmistakeable, and Bernie’s heart sank at the raw look upon Serena’s face.

“Serena,” she began.

“No, Bernie!” interrupted Serena.  “Before you speak, I want to tell you what you left behind.”

Bernie’s eyes dropped once more to her twisting fingers, and she hunched her shoulders over slightly, preparing for the hurt to come.

“The way you left,” began Serena, “when you walked off the ward, when I chased after you,  _ begging _ .  In front of the whole ward.  I… I never thought I would ever do anything like that.  You had me tied in knots from the first moment you kissed me.  And then, after our dinner together at the Italian, well, I’d known for weeks that I had feelings for you, but we had such a lovely evening together, and we seemed to finally be getting our friendship back on track.  I thought perhaps that you weren’t totally immune to me either.”

“I wasn’t…”

Serena held up her hand and cut Bernie off.  “So when I heard about the secondment in Kiev, I couldn’t stop myself from kissing you.  And you kissed me back, Bernie.  You said you had wanted to for weeks.  I told you I didn’t want you to go, and you said OK.  I’ve replayed that day over and over in my mind, so many times.  You didn’t show any signs that you wanted to go.  No warnings at all.  I know I put my foot in it by telling you how I felt.  I know it might seem that I was rushing ahead, but I wasn’t, not in my own head.  I know I scared you, but you didn’t even  _ talk _ to me about how you felt.  You just walked into our office, right at the moment that I thought we were starting something, and you snatched the rug out from under me.  You ended us before we’d really begun.  I can barely even begin to articulate how that made me feel.  Suffice to say, it made me chase after you, in full view of all of our colleagues, acting like some lovesick teenager, and humiliating myself worse than I’ve ever managed before in my life.  I  _ begged _ you, Bernie.  Begged you just to meet me half way.  And still, you walked away without a word.  For  _ nine weeks _ .

And it didn’t end there, Bernie.  My little… display… on the ward, do you imagine that would have passed without comment?  Because, trust me, it didn’t.  I was the topic of hospital gossip for  _ weeks. _  Everywhere I went, people stopped talking and stared at me.  And it wasn’t difficult to work out what they were talking about.  They even made a rhyme up about me, did you know that?  About how I kissed the girl and made her cry?  It was beyond horrendous.  And I had to get through it all.  Alone, Bernie.  With no idea if ‘the girl’ would ever be coming back, let alone whether she would come back  _ to me _ .  And that has been my life, since you left.   _ That _ is what you left behind.”  Serena's cheeks were flushed with the echoes of anger, her eyes bright with pain, and unshed tears.

Bernie just looked at Serena with a devastated expression, momentarily speechless.

“Serena, I… I had no idea, I’m so, so sorry…”

“I know you’re sorry.  You’ve said.  But you needed to know.”  Serena’s harsh words were tempered by a softer expression.

“I don’t know what to say, Serena.  I don’t know how to begin to make it up to you.”

“Well, you could start by promising me that you won't run again? That when something frightens you, you'll stay around long enough to talk it through with me next time?  Actually give me a chance to have, oh, I don't know, a  _ say _ ?”

“I promise.  I really do.  I meant what I said to you in the office.  Your friendship has meant so much to me, and I know by running that I was effectively doing exactly what I didn't want - running the risk of ruining it.  It breaks my heart to hear how you suffered, Serena.  I would never have wished that upon you, and to know that I am the cause, well, it hurts me more than I can express.  I told you I never wanted to have that cold, empty feeling again.  Well, I never want you to have it, either.  I promise you that whatever happens, I won't run, and I will spend my life making it up to you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, Bernie, but I don't think it will take your whole life to make it up to me!”  Serena sighed.  “You were scared, you were hurting, I see that.  And now you've seen that I was scared and hurting too.  But there is one thing that I still can't quite get my head around.”

“Oh?”

“The radio silence.  I get why you left, as I say, I've replayed that last day so many times that I can see things quite clearly from your point of view.  I'm not even angry that you went any longer, I haven't been for a long time.  But the part of it all that I could never get my head around was your decision to ignore all my attempts to reach out to you.  _ That's  _ the part that caused me the most anger and hurt.”

“Your emails, your texts…  I wanted to reply, really I did.  In fact, I composed replies so many times.  I used to lay in bed at night, having imaginary conversations with you, starting with a reply from me, then running through all the possible responses you might send back.  The thing is, so many of them were bad.  I mean, I know how much I hurt you by leaving like that, by running away.  I couldn’t really see a way that you could forgive me for that.  I read through the messages you sent me over and over again, trying to analyse your mood, to see if there were lines to read between, but whichever way I read them, they just remained impersonal…”

“I hope you’re not trying to suggest  _ my messages _ are the reason…” Serena interjected.

“NO!  No, not at all Serena.  The last thing I want is to imply that  _ any _ blame lies with you.  This is all me, I’m a coward.  I always have been.  But I don’t want to be any more.  That’s why I’m trying to explain to you what I was thinking, I want to let you in, so you can try to understand the person I have been.  I don’t want to be that person any more, I want to change - I am  _ trying _ to change - for you.”

“I can see that, Bernie.  And I appreciate it, a great deal.  Go on…”

“Well, during the days, I just lost myself in work.  I’ve always been good at that, you know.  Using work as a way to run away from personal things.  Compartmentalising.  That’s basically how we got the unit up and running as quickly as we did.”  Bernie laughed, humourlessly.  “They had a name for me, you know.  Behind my back.  They didn’t know I knew, but I did.  ‘Mashyna’.  The machine.  I liked it, it’s how I wanted to be at the time, emotionless, a mindless automaton.”  A tear trickled down Bernie’s cheek as she continued.

“But at night, when I got back to the apartment, that’s when it all fell apart.  That’s when I couldn’t shut the thoughts away any more.  When all I could think of was you.”  The tears began to fall in earnest now.  Bernie made no move to swipe them away.  Serena desperately wanted to reach over and wrap her arms around Bernie, and soothe and reassure her,  but she fought her urge.  She understood how hard this was for Bernie, but also how important it was for both of them that these things be spoken.  She hoped she was correct that this would be the catharsis they both needed to be able to embark on their relationship with a slate washed clean by truths and tears.

“I really did think I’d broken us beyond repair, Serena.  And if I had replied to any of your messages, the way I wanted to, well, then I would have known for sure by your reply.  And I was so scared.  By not replying, I could keep my head buried in the sand a little longer, by not coming back the moment the unit was functional, I was postponing the moment I saw the disgust on your face.  And I also knew that every moment I  _ didn’t _ reply, I was adding a further nail to the coffin of hope that you would be able to forgive me.  I am  _ such _ a mess, Serena.  I told you I was a coward, and I warned you that I ruin every relationship in my life.  I am rubbish.  Rubbish at everything, rubbish at  _ existing… _ ”

Bernie was looking at Serena now with such a look of desolation, that Serena couldn’t hold back any longer.  With tears in her own eyes, she reached over and dragged Bernie into her arms, stroking gentle circles around Bernie’s back as Bernie clung desperately to Serena, hands bunched into Serena’s shirt as her tears dampened Serena’s collar.  Even despite the tears, Serena felt a frisson of arousal as Bernie’s breasts pressed against hers.  She continued to hold her until the tears subsided a little, then slid her hands round to grasp Bernie’s upper arms, and pushed her away slightly so she could see her face once more.

“I’m sorry, Serena,”  Bernie began.  “I’m sorry for soaking you…”  Bernie’s eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned pink as the twinkle that appeared in Serena’s eyes told her what she had just said.

“What I mean is, I’m sorry for crying all over you!” she said hurriedly.  “But more than that, I’m sorry for everything I did - and more importantly, everything I didn’t do.  Until I received that text that said you missed me, I really didn’t believe you would ever forgive me.”

“Bernie, I  _ am _ forgiving you.  I am  _ choosing _ to forgive you.”  Serena chose her words carefully.  “You say you’ve changed, and I am  _ choosing _ to trust that you really mean it, that you won’t run off again at a hint of trouble…  Wait a minute, what text?!”

“What?” asked Bernie in confusion.

“You said I sent a text that said I missed you.  Which text was that?!”

“Um, it was 5 November.  It just said that you missed me.”

“I don’t remember sending that!”

“Well, it’s on my phone.  Here, I’ll show you!”  Bernie fished through her bag, extracting her phone and calling up her text history before passing it to Serena.

Serena stared at the text, brow furrowed in thought.  November 5th.  The same day that she’d sent the text asking Bernie where she was, and whether she was OK.  The night after she had…  Robbie!  That was the day that Robbie was in.  The day that Jason had borrowed her phone to show Robbie the photos of their day out in Dungeness... 

“Jason!”  Serena exclaimed.

“Sorry?”  Bernie was clearly even more confused.

“I didn’t send that, Bernie.  I think Jason did.”

Bernie’s face fell, stricken.

“But that’s the reason I came back!  That text gave me hope…  I didn’t...  I wouldn’t have… I thought…  I thought you missed me!”

“Oh, God, Bernie - I did miss you!  So much.  I might not have sent the text, but that’s only because I was too stubborn and proud to do so.  Well, that, and the fact that I hadn't heard a peep from you!  The fact that it didn’t come from my mou… fingers, doesn’t mean it wasn’t totally true!”  Serena reached up and trailed her fingers down the side of Bernie’s face, resting lightly on her jaw.

“In fact, I think Jason did us both a favour.  If it wasn’t for him, we might not be here together, now.”  Bernie still looked upset at the idea that her impetus to return hadn't originated with Serena.  Serena, for her part, had felt the sincerity with which Bernie had bared her soul, and for the first time since Bernie had left, felt a mantle of peace descend over her wounded heart.  She knew that the time for talking was not yet over, that there were still many words to be shared, yet for now, she was satisfied with the answers she had been given, and confident that they had time ahead of them, time enough to say all the things that needed to be said.  So now, wanting to wipe that sadness from the eyes of the woman she had fallen in love with, Serena leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against Bernie’s lips, sliding her hand from Bernie’s jaw to gently cup the back of her neck.  

“Mmm,” breathed Bernie, gratefully returning Serena's kiss as she melted against her body, pushing her back down into the sofa cushions.   “Someone give that boy a medal!”  She deepened the kiss, a long, slow glide of lip against lip, full of heat and promise, but laced with a far greater degree of tenderness than of raw passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is the conversation I felt was so lacking from the office scene. I needed a bit more than 'I was rubbish' from Bernie, and this is what I came up with.


	3. Revelations and Decisions

Bernie broke away from the kiss first.  She was acutely turned on, and gratified to note Serena's rapid breathing and the flush spreading across her neck and chest, betraying her own arousal too.

“Is everything ok, Bernie?”  Serena asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“Everything is fine.  Better than fine.  Pretty amazing, actually!”  Bernie smiled her response.

“Oh good!  Good.” Panted Serena.  “Would you, um, would you like to stay the night?”

“I'd love to, Serena.  But I'm not going to.”

“What?” A hurt look crossed Serena's face, and she pulled herself back up to a sitting position.

“I'm not going to go to bed with you, Serena.  I meant what I said, I want to do this properly.”

“And leaving me in a state constitutes doing this properly?” asked Serena, wryly.

“No, but tonight has been about talking openly about how we feel and what we want.  And about how  _ I  _ want to be.  Tomorrow, when the dust has settled, I hope we will be able to start with a clean slate, and I can start to do more than tell you, I can start to  _ show _ you that I don't intend to leave again, that I want to be the sort of person you deserve.  It means a lot to me to try and make this work, and part of that is not skipping important steps just to get to the good bits.” said Bernie.

“The good bits, hey?!”

“Oh, yes, Serena, I have no doubts that for me, it will be  _ very  _ good.  I don't want there to be any doubt about how much I want you.  I just hope I can make it good for you too.”

“The way you make me feel when you just  _ kiss _ me, Bernie…  I don't think you have anything to worry about there!”

“Well, as much as I don't  _ want _ to turn down your offer to stay, and believe me when I say I'm regretting it already, I want to commit to you.  I want to take you out.  On a proper date.  And we can see what happens from there.”

“A date? That sounds… Lovely.”  Serena looked pleased.  “But you don't have to go yet, do you?  Couldn't we just, stay like this, for a little bit longer?”

“A little longer, yes.  But you are severely testing my self restraint!”

“Good.  I would be more worried if I wasn’t!” retorted Serena.  “Now, come here.”  

She pulled Bernie closer again so they sat snuggled in together, revelling in this new level of intimacy.  She explored Bernie’s skin with her fingertips, noting the texture, the softness, cataloguing the freckles, and filing away the small noises Bernie made when she stroked a sensitive area.  Bernie, for her part, took up her own exploration of Serena’s exposed skin.  Both women lost themselves in the moment, a moment driven by emotion rather than sex.  Serena felt overawed by the realisation that she was actually  _ here _ , with Bernie Wolfe.  With the woman she loved.  With the woman who  _ more than liked _ her in return.  Shaky with the depths of her feelings, she pressed an open mouthed kiss against Bernie’s neck, eliciting a groan in response.  Bernie turned a little pulling Serena from their snuggle to a tighter embrace, before releasing her back to settle into their previous position.  Her hand found Serena’s, and she linked their fingers together, her thumb caressing small circles across the area of skin at the base of Serena’s thumb and forefinger.

“Serena,”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you about something… about Robbie?  I know I don’t have any right, but I’d like to know what happened.”

Serena tried to pull back, but Bernie stopped her.

“No, please don’t pull away, Serena.  I know I reacted, um,  _ badly _ , earlier when Jason told me.  I was jealous.  I  _ am _ jealous.  But it was no more than I deserved.”

“But it wasn’t  _ about _ you, Bernie!  That’s kind of the point!  Do you… do you  _ really _ want to know?”

Bernie took a deep breath before replying firmly, “Yes.”

“OK.  Well, it was actually the day before Jason sent you that text.  Not long after Hanssen told me that your secondment had actually finished, but that you’d chosen to stay on, rather than come home to me.  You’d ignored my emails.  You’d ignored my previous text.  I thought you weren’t coming back, that your radio silence was your way of telling me that you just weren’t interested in me, even as a friend.  I felt so low, Bernie.  I felt old, undesirable, and I was fed up of crying over you.  So, when Robbie called…”

“It was he who called you, then?”  asked Bernie.

“Yes, it was.  It turns out he called me because he was ill, although I didn’t find that out until later.  He asked me to meet him for a drink.  And I thought, what the hell.  I didn’t have any reason not to, no reason to hope that you were coming back to me.”

“I’m so sorry”

“Yes, well, we’ve covered that now.  So, anyway, when he called for the drink, I didn’t plan for anything to happen.  But I won’t deny, I did dress up.  I wanted to look my best.  I wanted to feel  _ desired _ , to feel  _ something _ other than hopeless.  So we had that drink.  Or should I say, those drinks.  Rather a lot of them, actually.  And Robbie made me laugh.  He made me feel attractive, and one thing led to another.  The next morning, at work, I was hung over and regretting everything.  I had no plans to see him again.  But then he just showed up, and that’s when I found out he was ill - he had a lump.”  Serena paused for a moment.  She could feel the tension that had crept into Bernie’s frame as she spoke.  Bernie took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  

“Go on,” she said.

“Well, he had a scan, and although there was some confusion at first, it turned out he was OK.  But he wanted to rekindle our relationship.  He wanted to pick up where we left off, to move in here with me.  Before we knew he was OK, a small part of me considered it.  The terribly lonely part.  It was such a relief when we found out that he was OK, and that element - of abandoning him when he needed me - was removed from the equation.  Because as lonely as I was, and as  _ pleasant _ as it might have been to spend time with Robbie again, I knew I didn’t love him like that.  Not in the way that I love you.  It wouldn’t have been right, and it wouldn’t have been fair, to either of us.  Even without knowing if you would ever return, I realised that Robbie was a mistake.  Because even if I never saw you again, you were still there, in my mind and in my heart, and I just wasn’t free to be with anyone else.  My love still belonged -  _ belongs _ \- to you.”

“Oh, Serena!”  breathed Bernie.  “What did I do to deserve you?!”

“I can think of many fine qualities within you, Berenice Wolfe.  Things that you don’t give yourself credit for.” confirmed Serena.  “But, are you OK?  Are  _ we _ OK?”

“We are OK, yes.  I won’t pretend it didn’t hurt to hear that you considered going back to Robbie, even if it was briefly.  And I can’t bear the thought of you and he…  Well, you know.  But despite the way I spoke to you in the office earlier, I am a grown woman, and you  _ were _ a free agent, it  _ was _ nothing to do with me - at the time - and I certainly don’t blame you, or think that, given the circumstances, you did anything other than exercise your right to live your life in the way that you saw fit.”  Bernie paused for a breath.  “I have to ask, though, is he… will you be seeing him again?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Actually, yes.”

Bernie snapped away from Serena in surprise, searching her face, eyes wide.

“Don’t look at me like that!” retorted Serena.  “I’m won’t be seeing him in  _ that _ way.  I was honest with him, he knows there is someone else.  It’s just that, he seemed to really connect with Jason this time.  Jason specifically asked me if he could still be friends with Robbie even if we weren’t in a relationship, I could hardly tell him no, could I?!  So, yes, our paths will cross, but not in any way that should worry you.”

“Hmm,” growled Bernie.  “It still makes me want to whack him!”

“And yet, we both know you’ll control yourself.  For Jason’s sake!”

“Yes, for Jason.”  agreed Bernie.  “Now, come here.  I want to hold you again for a minute.  It’s getting pretty late, I really should be making a move.”  She wrapped her arms around Serena once more, and Serena happily returned the embrace.

“Bernie, are you  _ sure _ you won’t stay?  Nothing needs to happen.  We could just… cuddle.”

“As wonderful as that sounds, I’m going to stick to my original decision.  For tonight.”

“But why?  Don’t you trust me?!” asked Serena.

“It’s not that.  I  _ do  _ trust you, of course I do.  And the idea of spending the night just next to you in bed is something I’ve dreamed of.  But we have time, Serena.  And I intend to take it.”

“Oh, for heaven's sake, woman!” groaned Serena in mock annoyance despite being secretly pleased, and she pressed a crushing kiss against Bernie’s lips.  Bernie returned the kiss with passion, letting out a little moan as her arms slid around Serena’s back and up to cup her neck.  The women pressed even closer together, hands roaming across each others backs.  Bernie’s hands moved down to the hem of Serena’s top, burrowing beneath to find the warmth of her flesh there.  Serena followed suit, lifting Bernie’s shirt to run her hands up and down Bernie’s waist, the backs of her fingers slipping round to stroke the soft skin of Bernie’s stomach.  Bernie’s hands toyed briefly with the fastening of Serena’s bra, before she gathered herself and pulling back slightly, ghosted a last, light kiss against Serena’s reddened lips before pulling her body away entirely, resting her hands on Serena’s upper arms.  

“And we’re back in the office again!”  Bernie laughed a shaky laugh.  “You do make it hard for a person to keep their self control, Ms Campbell!”

“Good,” retorted Serena.  “Remember, it’s only you that  _ wants _ to be controlled!”

“Is it genuinely a problem for you, that I want to wait, Serena?”  Bernie seemed slightly concerned.

“No, it isn’t a problem.  Don’t get me wrong, if you changed your mind, I certainly wouldn’t be pushing you away, but I… I rather like that you want to court me, Bernie.  Just please don’t court me for too long!”

“Believe me, I don’t think I’ll be able to!”  Bernie groaned.  “But for now, Serena, good night!” and she pressed a chaste kiss against Serena’s lips before standing to collect her coat and bag, and take her leave.


	4. Aftermath

Serena woke the next morning with a smile upon her lips.  She wasn’t on shift today, which was great as it meant she hadn’t had to set her alarm after the rather late night she’d had, but it was also equally miserable, because she wouldn’t get chance to see Bernie.  She rolled over in bed, snuggling down beneath the covers and with a grin, began thinking back yet again on the events of the previous evening.  It had taken her rather a long time to go to sleep after Bernie had left, initially she had been too aroused to settle - something which she took care of swiftly and effectively, but even after that, she had felt high on emotion, her mind lingering on the kisses and caresses they had shared just as much as the conversation they’d had.  She wondered how Bernie was faring today, being back on shift again after last night.  She reached to her nightstand, finding her phone and activating the screen.  

She was rather surprised to see a text there already, from Bernie.  She hadn’t heard the alert.  She checked the time.  An hour ago.  She must have been very deeply asleep.  She pressed the button to open the text, and read a single word.

‘Hi’.

Serena texted back immediately ‘Hi yourself!’

She didn’t have long to wait before the phone chimed.  She wondered if Bernie had been waiting for her reply.  She shifted to a more comfortable position, propped up against her pillows, and settled in for a text conversation.  She opened Bernie’s reply, ready to reply in turn herself.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Wonderful. I miss you. How are you? You must be shattered! Sx’

‘Not so bad, used to it, had to be in my last job! Miss you too. When can I take you out? Bx’

‘Off shift now til Fri. Working weekend, off Monday.  You? Sx’

‘Working tomorrow, agreed to cover lates Fri/Sat. Off Sun & Mon. Seems like bad timing! Bx’

‘I agree.  Tomorrow night not great, looks like Sun will be our first chance to go out, after I finish work.  Will that work for you? Sx’

‘It will. Just wish it wasn’t so far away. Bx’

‘I don’t want to wait until then.  Can I see you before? Sx’

‘When? Bx’

‘Tonight? Sx’

‘OK. After I finish? Bx’

‘Please. Sx’

‘See you then. Bx’

Serena practically hugged herself in pleasure, she was going to get to see Bernie today after all.  She held back from sending another kiss as a reply, instead, reading back over their conversation, grateful that they’d even been able to chat that much whilst Bernie was at work.  She offered up a silent prayer for a quiet day and a timely finish for Bernie, before having one last luxurious stretch in her comfortable bed, and getting up to face the day.

*   *   *

Fortunately for Serena, her prayers were answered.  Bernie did indeed have a relatively quiet day, something for which she herself was rather grateful for.  Despite her assurances in her text to Serena, she was beginning to suffer from the effects of the past couple of days - her flight yesterday in the early hours of the morning back from Kyiv (my goodness, was it _really_ only yesterday?  In some ways, it felt like a lifetime ago…), her mad rush to the hospital, high on nerves and adrenaline.  Working a shift, amidst the tension with Serena. Then finally, the outpouring of emotions and the late night at Serena’s last night.  It had all built up to leave her rather fatigued, and feeling as though she was moving through treacle as she plodded on with her day.

Finally, handover time arrived, and she briefed the late team on the cases currently in their care before heading to the office.  She grabbed her coat and bag, pausing to knock back the last of her most recent double shot espresso, grimacing at the cold bitterness remaining.  As she made her way out of the building toward her car, Bernie allowed the routines of the work day to drift away from her, and once more, personal thoughts came flooding back.  Serena!  She was going to see Serena!  A welcome burst of adrenaline raced through her body, temporarily dissipating the tiredness and preparing her for the short drive to Serena's house.

For her part, Serena had spent her day in a kind of euphoria, pottering around the house, singing and dancing as she cleaned and tidied.  She hadn't been so happy in years, although beneath it all, she would be lying if she said there wasn't an undercurrent of fear that this might not all be real, that Bernie might run again before they had a chance to see if they could be happy together.  But, Bernie had texted her this morning, and agreed to see her this evening…

...If only Bernie had never walked out on plans they had made before…

As the time drew closer to Bernie's scheduled AAU finish time, Serena found herself more and more on edge.  The house was immaculate, she herself was groomed and dressed in her most flattering casual clothes, and she had checked her makeup half a dozen times in various mirrors she had passed.  She was perched on the edge of the sofa, listening to the ticking of the mantle clock, whilst still checking her watch and phone every few minutes.  Unbearably restless, she got up once more, and went into the hall, checking her reflection as she passed by the mirror.  She wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of Shiraz and opening it, leaving it on the side to breathe.  Another check of the phone.  Still nothing from Bernie.  At least she hadn't texted to cancel.

Back to the living room, another quick check in the mirror as she passed it by.  Back to her perch on the sofa.  She picked an imaginary piece of lint from her sweater as she strained her ears, listening for the sound of a car engine.

After what seemed like hours, although was in fact, as reliably documented by her phone _and_ watch, only about 5 minutes, she finally heard the purr of a car engine, and the swing of headlights as they turned into her drive.

Serena was up and at the door before Bernie had even fully exited the car, all pretence at collectedness abandoned to the thrill of seeing the woman she loved again.

“Hi!” said Serena softly, in an echo of their text conversation earlier, as Bernie locked her car and walked to the door.

“Hello you!” Said Bernie in return, her delight at seeing Serena evident in the quirk of her lips and the crinkling of her eyes as her gaze roamed over Serena's face, taking her all in.

Serena gently grasped Bernie's wrist, pulling her in through the door, and closing it behind them, before pushing Bernie back against the wall as her lips captured Bernie's. Their arms immediately slid across each other's shoulders, in a dance that was becoming more familiar, as the kiss deepened.

“Mmm, it's good to see you!” whispered Serena against Bernie's mouth as they broke apart.  “I was worried you might not come.”

“I promised you I would, and here I am,” assured Bernie.  “This is how it's going to be now, Serena.  I will prove to you that you can trust me”.

Serena pulled back further, a smile on her face from Bernie's words.  As her eyes left the sincerity of Bernie's gaze to brush across the rest of her face and body, the smile faded somewhat.

“Bernie, you're exhausted!  You look dead on your feet.  Here, let me take this,” she helped Bernie out of her coat, “and you come and sit down.”  She led Bernie though to the living room.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” She offered.

“Actually, thank you, but I think I'll pass tonight.  I don't think it would do a great deal to help my fatigue!” said Bernie.

“Something else then.  Coffee?”

“Hmm, if I have any more coffee, I might start uncontrollably shaking!” Bernie smiled at her own joke.  “Perhaps, a cup of tea?”

“Of course.”  Serena headed toward the kitchen.  

Bernie called after her as she left “No Jason?”

Serena called back.  “No, he's out to dinner at a friend’s.  It's lasagne night tonight, and he managed to persuade his friend’s parents to accommodate that for him!  I only hope they make it the way he likes it, or he might not be getting invited back!”  

Serena was gratified to hear Bernie’s chuckle drift down the hall.

She returned a few moments later with a tray sporting two cups of tea.

“You'll stay and eat with me, won't you?” she asked Bernie.

“If there's enough?”

“Oh, there is always plenty.  I like to make enough to freeze a portion occasionally, so Jason has something he can defrost for his dinner if I get caught up late at the hospital.  And before you ask, no, my freezer stock isn't running low, so you're very welcome to eat what I've made today.”

“Is that lasagne, by any chance?!” joked Bernie.

“Actually, it is!”  Serena blushed.  “Old habits die hard, and despite the fact I could have broken with routine and cooked anything I liked today - which is something I often _dream_ of doing, for some reason my mind just wasn't in the game today!  Mind occupied with other things, body goes on autopilot…”

“And what sort of things were occupying your mind, Ms Campbell?!” smirked Bernie.

Serena blushed again.

“Oh, you know, just thinking about this amazing woman I know…”

It was Bernie's turn to blush.

“Oh, um, well.  Um, I love lasagne, so that sounds great!”  Bernie still felt uncomfortable with praise, and not knowing how to respond to Serena's gentle flirtation, she quickly shifted the conversation back to safer ground.

Serena took pity on Bernie, and didn't push the point further.

“It can be ready whenever you are,” she said.  “What time would you like to eat?”

“Normally, I'd eat a bit later than this,” replied Bernie.  “But I should warn you that the later we eat, the more likely I am to fall asleep face first in my food!”

“Well, we can't have that, can we?” stated Serena.  “I think sooner rather than later is in order for today.  I'll pop some garlic bread in, and we’ll eat in 20 minutes.

“Can I help?” offered Bernie.

“You could set the table?” suggested Serena.

Bernie followed Serena into the kitchen, collecting crockery and cutlery from the cupboards and drawers Serena indicated, and setting places at the beautiful oak kitchen table.

A short while later, the two women were sat together eating.  Bernie was telling Serena about a patient she had dealt with that day, and Serena was laughing at some of the comical answers the woman had given in response to her medical history questionnaire.  The atmosphere between them was relaxed, the easy camaraderie of close friendship they had shared before Bernie’s ignominious dash to Ukraine was being quickly re-established, the undercurrent of sexual tension undimmed despite its acknowledgement.

After the last mouthful had been eaten, Bernie leaned back in her chair and groaned, clutching her stomach.

“That was _amazing,_ Serena.  I think it was the best lasagne I've ever had!  But I think I'm at risk of bursting now!”  Bernie gave her stomach a small rub, drawing Serena's gaze down her body.  Serena's mouth went dry as her eyes took in Bernie's breasts, pushing against the fabric of her shirt as she leaned back, her stomach, and her legs, oh, her legs, encased in skinny jeans.

Bernie, noting the direction Serena's eyes had taken, and reading the expression on her face, sat upright again.  She wasn't beyond a little teasing, but on this occasion, it hadn't been her intention.  She gestured to the plates.

“Let me help you clear up”.  she offered.

“Don't worry, it won't take a moment” said Serena, standing to collect the crockery and load the dishwasher.  She gave the table a quick wipe over.

“Would you like to head back to the living room now?” she asked.

“Sounds good!  I'm going to need somewhere comfortable to sit to let this amazing meal go down.” replied Bernie.

Serena led the way into the living room, gesturing to Bernie to take a seat on the sofa.  Once she had settled, Serena took the spot right next to her, resting her hand on Bernie’s knee.

“Here, lean against me,” she said, “let me put my arm around you”.

Bernie shifted against Serena obediently.

“Comfortable?” asked Serena.

“Mmm.”  It was all Bernie could manage in return.

Serena relaxed fully against the cushions, basking in the sensation of Bernie’s warmth pressed against her side, stroking a slow and lazy path up and down Bernie’s arm.  Minutes passed in comfortable silence as Serena thought about filling the days to come with moments like this, and so much more.

It wasn’t long before Serena’s reverie was broken by Bernie’s head slipping sideways, then jerking back suddenly.

“Hey!  Bernie!  Are you dozing off on me?!”

“Sorry,” mumbled Bernie in response.  “Didn’t mean to.”

“Don’t be silly - you’re exhausted, it’s allowed.”  Serena gently eased Bernie back up to a fully sitting position, and twisted around on the seat to face her.

“Stay with me tonight.” she said, firmly.

“Serena, that wasn’t part of the plan!” protested Bernie.

“Screw the plan.  You’re far too tired for me to allow you to drive home.  And what would be the point in waiting for a taxi, and having to go out in the cold, wasting all that time, when there’s a nice, warm bed right here that you can be in within the next 10 minutes?!”

“I don’t know…” said Bernie, doubtfully.

“Well, that’s ok, because I do,” said Serena firmly.  “I’d love it if you’d share my bed, but if you really do feel that strongly against it, I have a spare room you can use.”

Bernie felt too tired to argue.  She knew Serena was right that she shouldn’t be driving, and despite her desire to follow her planned courtship of Serena, it would have felt churlish to refuse Serena’s offer to share her bed in favour of the spare room.  And it wasn’t as if spending the night with Serena, however chaste, wasn’t something she had fantasised about.

“OK, thank you.  I’m so sorry, Serena, this isn’t much fun for you!”

“Bernie, I’ve persuaded you to spend the night at my house!  I can’t think of anything bad about that!  Now come on, I’ll show you upstairs.”  Serena stood up.

“So, which room would you like me to show you to?” asked Serena, carefully.

“Oh, um, yours?” Bernie looked slightly apprehensive, but this passed quickly at the beaming smile that broke across Serena’s face.

“Perfect,” grinned Serena.  “This way, then.”

Serena led the way upstairs, checking back over her shoulder to ensure Bernie was following.  Her heart melted a little as she saw how tired Bernie looked, and how much of a struggle it seemed for her to climb the stairs.  She pushed open her bedroom door, pausing just inside for Bernie to follow.  Bernie stepped past her, stopping to take her surroundings in, with a pleased look on her face.

“So, here we are!” exclaimed Serena.  “My bedroom.”

“Yes,” said Bernie.  “Here we are.  It's beautiful” she turned to Serena, dragging her eyes slowly down Serena's body, her darkened gaze clearly conveying a double meaning.

“Now, now, none of that!” remarked Serena, drily.  “Your rules!”

“A gal might have rules, but she also has needs!” parried Bernie.

“Yes, indeed, but your current primary need is quite clearly sleep.” Serena returned, firmly.  “Did you want to borrow some pajamas?”

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if I did?” asked Bernie?

Serena's heart beat picked up as she imagined Bernie slipping into her bed, naked.

“What would the alternative be?” she asked, her voice slightly husky.

“Well, what I'm wearing already,” replied Bernie.  “Underneath, I mean.  It's just, well, I've not really had chance to sort my clothes out since I got back, so when I was scrabbling around, getting ready for work this morning, I ended up just pulling on anything I could get my hands on, and it's perfectly suitable sleeping attire, as long as you don't mind?”

Serena really didn't feel like she minded at all, although was struck with a momentary pang of guilt as she realised that since stepping off the plane from Ukraine, Bernie hadn't spent more than a few hours at her own place, and those being extremely late last night until she had left for her shift this morning.

“Of course I don't mind, however you're comfortable,” she assured.  “The bathroom is just through there, and you'll find everything you might need in the medicine cabinet above the sink.”

Bernie smiled her thanks, and started toward the bathroom door.  Serena felt a sudden rush of shyness.  She cleared her throat and spoke.

“I'll just…” she indicated towards the bedroom door.

“No, don't go,” said Bernie.  “I'll just be a minute.”

As Bernie disappeared into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her, Serena leaned against the doorframe, wondering what it might be that Bernie was wearing beneath her shirt and jeans.  Leggings and a tshirt? There couldn't be much room underneath for anything that wasn't pretty form fitting.  She felt her mouth go dry at the prospect.

She didn't have long to wait, Bernie was almost as good as her word, emerging just a few minutes later.  Serena's palms went clammy, and a flush rose up her chest as she watched Bernie pad across the carpet to the bed.  She was wearing nothing but a pair of boyshorts and a spaghetti strap vest, both black, and both moulding to every contour of her body.  Serena was mesmerised, her gaze flicking all over Bernie's body, one minute unable to break away from her legs, the next enchanted by the curve of her hip, the swell of her breasts, the graceful lines of her neck and arms…

“Um, Serena,”  Bernie knotted her fingers in front of herself, shifting her weight nervously to her other foot.  “Is everything alright?”

“Sorry!”  Serena let out a breathy laugh.  “I didn't mean to… It's just, you look so…  Wow!”  Serena blinked rapidly, drawing on her self control, reminding herself of the reason they were in her bedroom in the first place.

“Of course,” she said, in a no nonsense tone.  “Right, come on Bernie, get yourself into bed.  You need to sleep!”

“Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?” asked Bernie with a twinkle in her eye, as she climbed under the covers.

“Mmm.  I _will_ kiss you, then I shall disappear off and get myself ready.  And then,” Serena leaned over and gave Bernie a chaste kiss on her lips,  “I shall be right there with you!”

And with that, Serena disappeared off to leave a note for Jason, then get herself ready for bed.  She was quite content to have a stupidly early night, if it meant lying next to the woman she loved, watching her sleep, and just enjoying the intimacy of being close with her.  

When she was finally ready to slip into bed herself, she was unsurprised to find Bernie snoring softly beside her.

*   *   *

The next morning, Serena was woken by the sound of an unfamiliar alarm.  It took a second to register the warm body beside her, the arm flung across her waist, and the leg pressed up against hers.  As soon as she became aware of it, the warmth was gone, as Bernie sprang out of bed, pausing only to press a swift kiss against her lips and whisper, “Go back to sleep, Serena!  I've got to go to work!”, as Bernie disappeared into the bathroom.  She emerged 10 minutes later, fully dressed, giving Serena a wave as she flew out of the bedroom door and down the stairs, heading off for her shift.


	5. First Date

After the night that Bernie had spent at Serena's, she was determined to resume her plan to court Serena, and demonstrate her desire to change and to commit to their relationship.  A small part of her was sorry that she had spent that night, she really had wanted the first night they spent together to be special, to be memorable for reasons other than her lack of consciousness.  But that small part was drowned out by the memories of the evening - the meal they had shared, the time spent curled up on the sofa, the look in Serena's eyes when Bernie had got ready for bed.  But most of all, waking in the morning to feel Serena beside her, to feel the softness of Serena's stomach beneath her hand where it had burrowed under Serena's top as they slept.  It had been hard to tear herself away when her alarm had gone off, but she had been glad of the distraction.  Had she not had to go to work, the temptation may have been too much to bear.

It was Sunday now.  Bernie had barely seen Serena since waking next to her on Thursday morning.  They had grabbed a few moments together the following evening, as Bernie was arriving for her late shift, and Serena was just packing away for the day, but it had been a busy day on the ward, and Bernie had been pulled almost immediately into a trauma case, so there had been little chance for personal interaction.  They had missed each other entirely on Saturday, even though Bernie had gone in early specifically hoping to have a few minutes alone with Serena.  Unfortunately, Serena had been drafted up to assist on another ward, some vascular issue which had arisen with another consultant’s VIP patient, and Serena had eventually left for home without their paths crossing.

They had been in contact, though.  After her near calamitous radio silence from Ukraine, Bernie refused to let a day go past without letting Serena know that she was thinking about her.  Their conversations had been mostly short exchanges by text - their opposing shifts for the previous couple of days had made anything else a little challenging.  Bernie had, however, managed to place a quick call to Serena the previous evening, ostensibly to check that she was still ok for their date (which of course, she knew she could have done via text, and in fact, already had - several times), but in actuality, just for the pleasure of hearing her voice, and telling her aloud that she had missed her.  The warmth of Serena’s voice as they’d gently flirted down the line had caused Bernie to tighten in places unsuitable for the workplace, and she had had to call upon all her skills of compartmentalisation to be able to concentrate sufficiently to get through her shift.

And now, finally, it was Sunday.  Finally, Bernie was able to take Serena out on their first date.

She had agonised greatly over the week, trying to decide on the perfect venue.  She had vacillated wildly between thoughts of something grand, where Serena would get to dress up and really make a night of it, or something small, cozy, and intimate.  In the end, she had decided she wanted to commemorate the almost perfect evening they had spent together the night before Hanssen had approached her with the secondment offer.  She had even considered returning to the same Italian restaurant - she knew Serena had loved it there - not least because of the wine menu.  But, it was a little close to the hospital, and she wanted their evening together to be purely their own, not at potential risk of scrutiny from various colleagues.  So, she had researched the surrounding areas, and located another Italian restaurant, about 40 minutes away, which looked absolutely perfect.  It had a number of 5 star reviews, an incredible menu, and a particularly extravagant wine list.  The restaurant itself was below street level, but the pictures she had seen of the interior looked cozy, intimate, yet still sophisticated enough to provide a really special night out.  

The day dragged endlessly for Bernie.  In one moment, she almost envied Serena, being at work, and therefore being able to keep busy.  In the next moment, she found herself going into a blind panic that the red phone would ring, and Serena wouldn’t be able to make their date at all.  Then, she considered going into work herself and pitching in, trying to make sure everything was covered so that Serena could definitely leave on time.  But what if Bernie herself got caught up in a trauma, and was unable to leave the hospital?  To Bernie, that seemed infinitely worse than if it were Serena who was unable to get away - it would mean that she had let Serena down _again_ , and that just wasn’t something that Bernie could allow to happen.  So, no going in to the hospital for her today.  What, then, to do?

As 5pm - Serena’s scheduled finish time - rolled past, Bernie wasn’t even sure what she _had_ done all day.  She had tidied her flat, for one.  That had taken a bit of time.  There had been plenty to tidy, pretty much everything she owned had been strewn about in a less than traditional place.  But, since she didn’t actually own that much, it had hardly been a day long enterprise.  She had tried to pick up a book, but hadn’t been able to concentrate.  She had planned her outfit for tonight, but considering she didn’t have a particularly extensive wardrobe, that hadn’t been too difficult either.  There had been a couple of texts to Serena, checking in, seeing how she was, but the replies had been a long time coming, and when they did arrive, had been particularly short.  Serena had managed to squeeze in a quick ‘Sorry, busy’, which naturally had done nothing to calm Bernie’s nerves about the prospect of the evening even happening, let alone how well it might go.

Currently, Bernie was sat on her sofa, phone in hand, unknowingly echoing Serena’s actions from a few days before.  Serena had agreed to text Bernie when she got home from the hospital, so Bernie knew that everything was ok.  Assuming Serena left at 5pm, she should be home by half past.  Factor in time to wind down from work and get ready, and the current plan was that Bernie would pick her up at 7pm, giving them plenty of time for the 40 minute drive to the restaurant and still allowing a small buffer for unforeseen delays.  It was, however, now 5.40pm, and no text in sight.  With a sigh, Bernie put her phone down on the table in front of her, knotting and twisting her fingers together, staring at the blank screen as if she could make a message appear there by force of will alone.

*   *   *

Serena glanced at the clock on the wall of the operating theatre.  5.40pm.  She could scarcely believe this was happening.  Of all the days…  She looked back down at the patient laid open before her.  

“4.0 prolene, please.  Let’s get this sutured”.  She took the proffered needle, peering at the length of intestine she had exposed, putting all of her attention to the job at hand.  “There we go,” she said, several minutes later, “this should be the last one… Aaand, finished!” she moved her hands, watching for a moment to ensure the sutures were holding.  “Perfect!” she exclaimed.  “Mr Di Lucca, can I leave you to close?  I have somewhere I need to be!”

“No problem,” assured Raf.  “Oh, and Serena?”

“Yes?” she turned on her way to the door.

“Have a good evening!”

Serena smiled enigmatically at Raf in reply, as she swiftly walked out of the OR, stripping her gown and gloves as she went, tossing them in the clinical waste bin.  By the time she made it back to the office, it was nearly 6pm.  It was going to be difficult to be ready in time, she hoped Bernie would forgive her if she was a few minutes late…

Oh, goodness, Bernie!  She would be waiting for Serena’s text!  

Serena felt a thread of fear run through her - what if Bernie thought she was cancelling on her?  What if Bernie panicked and ran?  Serena grabbed up her coat and bag, and started racing toward the exit.  She couldn’t wait until she got home to text Bernie, too much could go wrong, too much _could_ have gone wrong already.  She called up Bernie’s number on speed dial on her phone as she half ran out of the hospital.  Bernie answered on the first ring, her voice sounding anxious.

“Serena?”

“Hi, Bernie, I’m so sorry,” began Serena breathlessly.  “Got caught up in theatre.  I’m just leaving the hospital now.  I’ll get home as quick as I can - don’t change your plans, _please_.  Are you still OK to get to me for 7?  I’ll try my best, but please don’t get upset if I’m not quite ready…”

Hearing Serena’s voice, hearing that everything could still go to plan, allowed Bernie to regain her composure, and she responded to Serena quite soothingly.

“Serena, Serena - it’s ok.  We’ll make it work.  I admit, I was a little panicked, but I _do_ know what our job is like!  And I’ve heard from you now.  Please don’t rush home, I don’t want to worry about you driving too fast.  I’ll be there for 7, and if you need a little extra time, then that will be fine, I promise.”

“Ah, _thank you_!”  Serena gasped in relief.

“No need.  See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

*   *   *

At 7pm sharp, Bernie rang the doorbell to Serena’s house.  A few moments passed, then Bernie heard the sound of movement within, and saw a shadow descend from above through the stained glass decorating the door.  The front door was flung open, framing a decidedly damp Serena, wrapped in a bath robe.  

“Sorry, sorry, won’t be long!” promised Serena, turning aside to let Bernie come in.

Bernie was speechless at the vision before her.  It was all she could do to make her legs work to step inside the house, as she took in the drops of water beading Serena’s exposed skin, one drop bolder than the others as it slowly rolled down Serena’s chest, disappearing in the hint of cleavage exposed by the opening of the robe.  Bernie had to fight an urge to lean forward and capture that droplet with her tongue, before pushing Serena’s robe aside and taking up it’s trajectory with her own mouth.  She swallowed audibly, and nodded at Serena.

“Take your coat off, make yourself at home whilst I finish getting ready”, Serena threw over her shoulder as she ran back up the stairs, pretending not to have noticed, but secretly delighted at the look of desire upon Bernie’s face despite Serena’s unpolished state.

Bernie took off her long coat, laying it over the back of Serena’s sofa.  Making herself at home, however, really wasn’t an option.  Her already jangling nerves had just been exacerbated by a jolt of desire quite unexpected in it’s intensity.  Bernie was under no illusions about how much she wanted Serena, but to have so nearly been brought to her knees by the mere concept of nakedness under a perfectly respectable robe had shocked her, had put her in mind of an uncontrolled adolescent, rather than the respectable, middle aged, _experienced_ woman that she was.  What _was_ it about Serena Campbell that reduced her to this quivering wreck?!  Bernie stopped pacing for a moment, squeezing her thighs together in an abortive attempt to calm the ache she felt between them.  Serena deserved a romantic night out with a friend, a partner, an _equal,_ not some drooling teenager.  Bernie rolled her shoulders, forcibly relaxing her body as she resumed her pacing, determined to ignore the demands of her body, and focus on engaging with Serena’s mind.

Serena’s thoughts were following an opposite path as she pulled her chosen dress on, and turned in front of the full length mirror, examining her reflection from all sides.  Would Bernie like her in this dress?  Would Bernie like to _remove_ this dress from her?  Would it be enough to trigger that look in Bernie’s eyes again that she saw when she was wearing her robe?  Serena really hoped so.  Bernie’s old fashioned notion of courting her was lovely, and was making her feel valued and special.  And she fully understood why it was so important to Bernie, too - she could see how hard Bernie was trying to show her that she was telling the truth when she professed that she had changed.  It was important for both of them, really.  Forgive though she may, Serena knew that the kernel of fear that lurked at the back of her mind that Bernie might run again, would take time and reassurance to finally be put to rest.  And the fact that Bernie was hell bent on offering that reassurance - well, who was she to stop Bernie from doing so?

But despite all of this, a woman had needs, and Serena wasn’t a woman who was used to denying her needs.  She knew how she felt, had waited a long time to be with Bernie, and she hoped with all her being that tonight would be the night that marked the end of that wait.

A short time later, Serena put the final touches on her makeup, grabbed her wrap, and with a final twirl in front of the mirror, made her way downstairs.  On hearing her descent, Bernie appeared in the living room doorway, stopping short at the sight that met her eyes.

“Serena Campbell, you look stunning!” she breathed.

A small smile quirked Serena’s lips as she walked down the last few stairs, the burgundy silk of her dress swishing around her calves as she did so.  She swung around at the bottom to face Bernie fully, showing off the low cut front of the almost 50s style dress, her impressive curves highlighted by a drop necklace that just rested at the top of her cleavage.  Her shoes and lipstick matched the colour of her dress perfectly, eyes made up with a smoky shadow, black wrap slung across her shoulders.  Bernie’s knees felt weak again.  The robe and that rivulet of water had been exciting, but this dress, that necklace pointing the way to the treasure beneath, now this, _this_ was mesmerising.  Bernie fantasised about dropping to her knees before Serena, hands spanning her waist, pulling her down until she could put her face to Serena’s breasts...

Her thoughts were interrupted by Serena standing before her, clearing her throat.  Bernie’s eyes dragged up to Serena’s face, bemused by the wide eyed look she saw there.

“Serena!  What’s wrong?!”

Serena cleared her throat again.  Her mouth was so dry, she didn’t seem able to get any words out.  Of course, she had seen Bernie when she first arrived, all bundled up in her coat.  She’d looked amazing, of course, but then she always did.  Her beauty was all natural, her style, unaffected and effortless.  Serena had noticed she was wearing a little makeup, but had on the whole been rather too caught up in her own lateness and state of undress to pay full attention to how Bernie looked.  But now…  She took her in from head to foot.  Bernie was dressed all in black, with the exception of her jacket.  Her dress trousers were beautifully cut, and whilst not as tight as the skinny jeans she favoured for her casual attire, did nothing to detract from the long, perfectly shaped legs which lay beneath.  She was wearing dress shoes with small heels, which seemed to lengthen her legs even more.  Her blouse had a deep, scoop neck and was cut from a silky fabric which clung to the curves beneath, currently doing very little to hide the peaks of Bernie’s breasts, pushing their way forward in reaction to the sight of Serena.  Bernie’s open jacket was the only splash of colour she wore, a dark burnt orange and black pattern, which should have clashed somewhat with Serena’s burgundy dress, yet oddly just seemed to enhance it.  Serena, who had until now only ever seen Bernie in work attire, casual clothes or scrubs, was utterly spellbound by this goddess who stood before her.  Wordlessly, Serena reached out a hand, resting it for a moment on Bernie’s shoulder, before letting it glide slowly down Bernie’s chest, lightly brushing over one of her nipples, still showing through her blouse.  Bernie let out a small gasp, taking a half step backwards.

“Um, Serena, we’re going to be late for our reservation.  I think we should get going.”  she stammered, afraid that the desire simmering between them might sweep her away.

Serena looked a little disappointed, but responded gamely.

“Right, yes, of course.”  She pulled her wrap more tightly around herself, and reached for an overcoat from the peg, as Bernie grabbed her own coat from the back of the sofa.

“So, where is it we’re going?” asked Serena as they went outside.

“You’ll see,” promised Bernie, “but we still have a bit of a drive.”

*  *  *

They kept the conversation light for the duration of the drive, both women still slightly shaken by the intensity of their reactions to each other.  Bernie had put the radio on softly in the background, and proceeded to ask about Serena’s day.  When she could, she stole sidelong glances at Serena, her profile, the curves of her body, albeit mostly hidden beneath the winter overcoat she wore.  Serena, on the other hand, was much freer to look at Bernie as she talked, and she did so at regular intervals, eyes repeatedly drawn to the lines of Bernie’s thighs, wishing she could rest her hand there and feel the flex of the muscles as Bernie moved as necessary from clutch to brake.

The roads were clear, and the drive was a pleasant one.  They had made good time, and Bernie found a parking space with ease.  As Bernie helped her out of the car, Serena looked around in slight confusion.  There was no brightly lit restaurant frontage in sight.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“Aha, you’ll see!” replied Bernie, enigmatically.  She took Serena’s elbow, and ushered her a few paces along the street, before turning into a dimly lit alleyway.

“Bernie!” exclaimed Serena, shocked.

“Trust me?” asked Bernie.

Serena nodded her assent.  Bernie led her a few steps further into the alley until they were stood beneath the light.  Looking up, Serena discovered the light was actually the sign for a restaurant - “Il Desco Ristorante Italiano”.

Bernie gestured to the left, to a black wrought iron railing with a staircase going down below street level.  Serena preceded her down the stairs, pushing open the wooden door at the bottom to find herself in the most charming and intimate restaurant she could have imagined.  The lighting was dim, bright enough to be able to read the menu and see the faces of your companions, but low enough to increase the air of intimacy about the place.  There were booths along the walls, separated by thick, half wall dividers made of rough hewn stone, each topped by heavy red velvet curtains on brass rings.  The booths all had a small recess set into the wall, with their own light source set within, and the ceiling above was peppered with additional small lights, scattered to look like stars above.  The centre of the room had larger, round tables set with enough chairs to accommodate bigger parties.  Every table was topped with a small vase of flowers, and a glass bottle, repurposed as a holder for a smoky candle, it’s wax, and that of the many candles before, adorning the sides of the bottle.

“Oh, Bernie!” breathed Serena.  “This place is beautiful!”

Bernie smiled.  “I had really hoped you would like it.  Shall we?” and she held her arm out to Serena, who tucked her hand into Bernie’s elbow, as Bernie led her to the maitre d’ to find their table.

Bernie was delighted to discover that they had been given one of the alcove seats right at the back of the restaurant - the most secluded area they had, just as she had requested when she had called to make their reservation.  She looked across the table at Serena, who had slid into the seat on the opposite side.  Serena looked totally perfect here, like she truly belonged.  Bernie fingered the red velvet of the seat beside her, imagining it was the red silk of Serena’s dress beneath her fingers instead.  She cleared her throat.

“So, you really like it here?” she asked.

“It’s perfect!” exclaimed Serena.  “How do you know this place?”

“Well, I don't, really.  I found it online.  It seemed like the kind of place I wanted to take you to, so I decided to give it a chance, and here we are!  Also, I was quite impressed with their wine list…”

Serena let out a small squeal of glee, before grabbing up the wine list from it’s resting place against the walls with the menus.  Bernie watched her, amused, as she exclaimed with delight like a child at christmas time over the bounty within.

“Don’t you want to have a look at the menu and decide what you’re eating, before you choose the wine?!” asked Bernie.

“Oh, poo!” retorted Serena.  “A good Shiraz will go with anything!”

Bernie chuckled.  “Whatever you say, Serena.  The night is yours.”

“Ours, surely?”  Serena raised an eyebrow.

Bernie paused a moment before replying.

“Serena, I… I just want to say thank you for coming out with me, like this, I mean - on a date.  It means a lot to me that you agreed to do this after… well, you know.”

“We can’t dwell on the past forever, now, can we?  I, for one, am more interested in moving forward.”

“So, you’re not planning to hold a grudge that you intend to take to your grave?!” joked Bernie, weakly.

Serena chuckled.  “For some reason, however hard I try, I just don’t seem to be able to make grudges stick with you, Bernie!  No, at this moment, I just want to enjoy our evening.”

Serena laid her hand across the table, palm up, in silent offering.  Bernie immediately met Serena’s hand with her own, entwining their fingers, and gazing into Serena’s eyes.  The waiter found them that way, a few minutes later, as he appeared to ask if they were ready to order.  Bernie hurriedly pulled her hand away, grabbing the menu and scanning it frantically.

“I can give you a few more minutes if you’d like?” asked the waiter.

“Yes, thank you.” said Serena.

As soon as the waiter disappeared, Serena picked up her own menu, opening it and pretending to read it, before asking Bernie casually “Is everything alright?”

“Hmm, yes, of course.  Why wouldn’t it be?” replied Bernie, a little defensively.

“It’s only that - and it could just be me - but you seemed… jumpy… when the waiter approached.  Is this a problem for you?  I mean, being out on a date with me, with, well, a woman?”

“No!  No, it’s not!”  Bernie paused before continuing.  “It’s just that this aspect of it, this _openness_ , it’s new to me.  I’ve spent so much of my life hiding this part of me, _all_ parts of me, actually.  British reserve, and all that.  Honestly, I’m in awe that someone like you would choose to be with me, and I couldn’t be prouder, being out with you.  I don't care _who_ knows that we are together.”  she thought for a moment.  “I think my reaction before, well, it’s just conditioning, isn’t it?  A habit that I want to break.  With you.”

Bernie smiled shyly, holding out her hand across the table, gripping Serena’s hand once more, before leaning forward and brushing a kiss across Serena’s knuckles.  This time, when the waiter returned, instead of pulling away, Bernie tightened her grip, she and Serena smiling into each other's eyes.  They ordered their meals, then the waiter asked about wine.  Serena chose a 2014 Shiraz from Barossa Valley, one of the best on the menu.

“A bottle?” asked the waiter.

“No, just a glass!” replied Serena.

Bernie’s eyebrows shot up.  As soon as the waiter departed, she leaned forward.

“Now _I_ think something is wrong!  I _have_ met you before, Serena Campbell, and you are _not_ a woman who orders by the glass!!”

“Normally, I would quite agree with you.  But tonight is special.  I don’t want anything to affect my judgement, or in any way stop me remembering every single moment of it!” 

The intensity of Serena’s gaze brought a blush to Bernie’s cheeks, her meaning unmistakeable.  Unable to resist, Bernie leaned across the table, tugging on Serena’s hand so she did the same, until Bernie was able to capture her lips in a searing kiss.  

They were interrupted by the waiter, returning with Serena’s wine and Bernie’s sparkling water.

“Mi scusi signore,” he said, “but perhaps I should move the candle a little over _here_?!” he took the action as he spoke the words, smiling at the women before him.

“Ah, yes, thank you!” said Bernie, blushing, as he deposited their drinks and departed, leaving the women giggling like schoolgirls behind him.

‘Ah, l’amore!’ he thought as he went on his way.

“No going back now, Ms Wolfe!” joked Serena.  “Well, not in this restaurant, anyway!” she chuckled again.

“That’s good, because I never _want_ to go back.” said Bernie, serious again.  They sat back once more, fingers entwined across the table.

“You’re beautiful, you know, Serena.”

“And so are you!”

“Me?  No, I’m just, well, me!”

“Bernie, I have excellent taste.  And you are an incredibly beautiful woman.  Not to mention sexy, intelligent, granted - a little skittish sometimes,” she gave Bernie’s hand a reassuring squeeze as she teased gently, “but you really are quite something.  You made me fall for you, for a start!”

After a moment, Bernie’s initial smile at Serena’s words faded, and her face took on a more serious expression.

“Serena, I have to ask you something.”  Bernie spoke quietly, hesitantly.  “But before I do, I want you to know that I am very sure about how I feel about you.  You’re… special.  I want to be with you.  But…” she paused for a moment, imperceptibly tightening her fingers against Serena’s own, as if she were afraid she was going to lose her.  “...are you _sure_ you want to be with me?  I mean, neither of us can pretend I’m not a total mess,  but even if I wasn’t, well, you’ve never… I mean, what if you don’t like… Oh, for goodness sake!” Frustrated at her inability to articulate her fears, she brought her free hand up and banged her fist lightly on the table, refusing to meet Serena’s eyes.  “What I’m trying to say is; what if being with a woman isn’t for you?”  

Finally, Bernie’s eyes snapped up to meet Serena’s.  Serena was staring at her, head tilted, a sympathetic look upon her face.  She stroked her thumb across the back of Bernie’s hand, trying to soothe her.  She was about to speak, but was interrupted by the return of the waiter, with their food.  Neither woman even considered releasing the others hand this time, but just waited patiently until the food was served, thanking the waiter, and waiting until they had their privacy again.

Finally, Serena spoke.

“I want to be able to give you a hard and fast guarantee, Bernie.  But it wouldn’t be fair to do so, because the only true guarantee for this situation will be experiential.  What I _can_ promise you, right now, is that I want to try.  More than I’ve ever wanted anything - any _one_ \- before in my life.  I can’t imagine how being with you could be anything less than amazing.  Could we start there?  And see where it takes us?  Can you trust me enough to do that?”

“I do trust you, totally.  I’m just still afraid that I’ll hurt you again,”  Bernie’s eyes dropped to their entwined hands.  She continued, very quietly “I’m also afraid that you will hurt me.”  she admitted.

“Isn’t that the sort of fear that everyone has, going into a new relationship?” asked Serena.  “It’s not limited to our situation, it’s true of all relationships, whatever form they come in.  I know that there are added elements of uncertainty for us, but I’m willing to work through them together.” she promised, earnestly.

Bernie’s eyes once again lifted to meet Serena’s gaze.  She looked unsure, yet hopeful, a small smile quirking the corners of her mouth, brown eyes bright through the curtain of her fringe.

“OK”.  she replied, softly.

 

Serena, hungry from her busy day, quickly encouraged Bernie to try her food.  Both meals were divine, and as they ate, exclaiming over each new taste, offering each other bites of their meals, the mood quickly lightened from its former intensity, and flirtatious banter soon resumed.  It had proven almost impossible to eat and continue to hold hands - although they’d made a very respectable attempt - so by the time their plates were cleared, and Serena had started her second glass of wine (“One more won’t affect me!”, she’d assured, although Bernie had told her she didn’t mind if she changed her mind and went for a bottle), Bernie was missing the lack of contact.  After the waiter had returned with the dessert menu (“You don’t come to a restaurant like this and not at least _look_ at the dessert menu!” Serena had proclaimed), Bernie had worked out a solution.

“Um, I know it’s a bit unorthodox, but would you mind if I moved around to sit beside you?” she asked Serena.

Serena’s eyes widened with delight.

“I absolutely would not mind in the slightest!” she replied.  

So Bernie shimmied out of her seat, and walking around, slid in next to Serena, moving close enough that her leg pressed against Serena’s.  Serena gave a small laugh of pleasure, snuggling in slightly and rubbing her shoulder against Bernie.  They perused the dessert menu together.  Bernie still wasn't sure she was that fussed by a dessert, she didn’t have a terribly sweet tooth, but Serena was insistent that she had to try something.  Finally, they came to a compromise, one Zabaione, two spoons.

When the waiter returned to take the dessert order, he smiled indulgently at the request, and at their new seating arrangement.  

“Con piacere!” he assured.

With no menu left to distract them, Bernie and Serena found themselves free to indulge in their new proximity to each other.  Instead of across the table, hands now tangled beneath.  Bernie pushed their joined hands toward Serena slightly until they rested on Serena’s knee, where she could then use the free tips of her fingers to lightly stroke the inside of Serena’s thigh.  Serena gave a small gasp, cheeks pinking appealingly.  Bernie took this as a tacit sign of encouragement, and continued stroking, shifting her fingers ever so slightly higher, dragging the back of Serena’s own hand with her as she worked her fingers under the hem of Serena’s skirt.  Serena’s flush deepened, and Bernie could see the pulse in her neck begin to race.

“Is this OK?” she whispered in Serena’s ear.

“Oh, yes!” Serena whispered back, eyes bright with desire.  Serena shifted her legs apart slightly in invitation, and Bernie’s hand stroked a little higher again.  Bernie’s own pulse was racing now too, she couldn’t believe she was sitting here in this wonderful restaurant, with this perfect woman, so close to achieving an intimacy with her she’d only dreamed of.

The waiter returned with the dessert.  Impressively swift service might usually earn a tip, but tonight he might have shot himself in the foot, thought Serena, as his appearance caused Bernie’s caresses to still.  On the other hand, it might get them home sooner, she realised, unable to stay annoyed at the beaming waiter, so obviously supportive of their intimacy.  She grabbed one of the spoons, scooping up a little of the zabaione, and offering it to Bernie.

“You first!” she said.

Bernie closed her lips around the spoon, eyes fluttering shut as she sucked the dessert off,  causing desire to shoot down Serena’s body.  Bernie’s eyes opened once more.

“Oh, wow, that is _amazing_!” she exclaimed.  “Your turn!”

And she scooped up a spoonful with her own spoon, and fed it to Serena.  Serena took the mouthful, then made a show of darting out her tongue to lick the spoon clean before Bernie could fully withdraw it.  Bernie’s parted lips and her eyes darkening with desire were all the encouragement Serena needed.  This dessert, right here, now, _this_ was foreplay.  The two women slowly fed each other the rest of the dessert, each mouthful serving to increase the anticipation of what was to come, legs pressed together, eyes roaming each others faces, their actions punctuated by soft sounds of exhaled breath, and small gasps and groans as desire built to a fever pitch.

As the last mouthful was finished - Bernie made sure that the last went to Serena - Serena leaned over and pressed her mouth against Bernie’s.  Bernie no longer had the slightest qualm about displaying her affection in this public place, and eagerly deepened the kiss, her hand coming up to cup the back of Serena’s head.  Moments later, Serena pulled away slightly.

“Can we forgo coffee?” she begged.

“Oh dear, don’t you like it here any more?”  Bernie teased, with a glint in her eye.

“It’s lovely, I just find that I can’t take any more.  I need to go to bed…!”

Serena’s meaning was unmistakable, and being in no position to disagree, Bernie snatched up her coat and gestured frantically for the waiter to bring the bill.

He did, in record time - he had been keeping an eye on his two favourite customers of the evening, reasonably sure that they would reach the point of wanting to leave fairly soon, based on their sizzling chemistry.  Bernie paid the bill, leaving a rather generous tip, thanking the waiter profusely for his service.

“Le auguro molti anni di felicità!” he called after them, as they walked away.  Ah, such beautiful lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The look and feel of the Italian restaurant Bernie took Serena to is based on an amazing little restaurant, called The Bouzy Rouge - which was not an Italian, but never mind - , once located in Southampton, Hampshire, UK. It sadly closed its doors a while ago, but was the home of many happy memories from my youth.


	6. Later That Night...

The drive back to Serena’s house did little to alleviate the levels of desire between them.  Serena kept shifting in her seat, trying to ignore the ache between her legs, and every shift she made only served to drive Bernie to new heights of arousal.  Concentrating on the road was a new form of torture, Bernie’s usual trick of compartmentalisation was failing her entirely.

Serena was desperate to put her hand on Bernie’s leg, and repay some of the sensations Bernie had given her in the restaurant, but she wisely realised that it wouldn’t be the safest way to ensure her desired conclusion for the evening, and so held herself back.  Neither woman spoke much, both just concentrating on getting through the journey.  As they began their approach closer to Serena’s house, however, Bernie found her - rather husky - voice.

“Um, will Jason be waiting up for you?”  she asked.

“Hmm?” asked Serena, distracted by the way Bernie’s hair was curling around her jawline.  “Jason?  Oh, no, didn’t I tell you?  He’s away until Wednesday!”

“Oh!” croaked Bernie.  The realisation of the many additional possibilities that had just opened up to them were not lost on her.  Thankfully they were now only minutes away.  Otherwise, she thought, she might have been in danger of crashing the car.

Finally, they pulled up outside Serena’s house.  Despite the desperate need that had driven them both since dessert, for a moment neither woman moved.  The reality of the situation had come crashing down - the moment they entered the house, there was nothing to stop them from pursuing their desire.  For Bernie, the fear had crept back that she might not be able to be what Serena needed, and for Serena, nerves the likes of which she hadn’t experienced since she lost her virginity jangled through her.  Inwardly laughing at the absurdity of the situation, Serena was the first to release her seat belt, and she turned toward Bernie.  

She loved Bernie.  That was all that mattered.  

She leaned across until Bernie could feel her breath feather across her face.  Serena looked deeply into Bernie’s eyes, speaking softly.

“This evening, our date, that restaurant - it has all been perfect, Bernie. _You’re_ perfect!  Thank you”.

She bridged the last of the gap, to kiss Bernie’s parted lips.  She rested a hand high on Bernie’s thigh, stroking lightly with her fingertips, making Bernie groan against her mouth and shattering the last of the reservation that had halted them.

“Come inside?” whispered Serena.

“Yes.” said Bernie.

*   *   *

Serena led the way, opening the door and turning on the light.  As she pushed the front door shut behind Bernie, the two women were standing inches away from each other, lips parted, breath coming quickly.

“Take me to bed, Bernie!”  Serena rasped.

“Are you sure?” asked Bernie, needing to give Serena one final chance to escape.

Serena closed the gap between them, sliding her arms around Bernie's shoulders and gasping out her response against Bernie's mouth.

“Please!  Please… Please…” She punctuated the words with hot kisses pressed against Bernie's jaw, her neck, her hands reaching down in an attempt to rid Bernie of her outdoor coat.  Bernie's self control finally shattered, and she gave herself over entirely to the moment.  Dragging her coat off her shoulders, she tossed it to the ground, moving to do the same to Serena's.  Serena's wrap followed suit.  Bernie's hands were everywhere, smoothing over the skin of Serena's neck and the exposed part of her shoulders, stroking down her arms, before traveling back again.  Finally, her fingertips brushed across the swell of Serena's breasts, where they were framed by the dress.  And where Bernie's hands went, her mouth followed.  As Bernie kissed and licked her way down Serena's neck, it was all Serena could do to stay upright, her hands grabbing on to Bernie's shoulders to keep her steady.

“Shoes!” Bernie murmured into the juncture of Serena's neck and shoulders as she kissed and gently nipped the delicate skin there.  She kicked her own off in encouragement, Serena quickly following suit.  Serena's hands slipped beneath the shoulders of Bernie's jacket, pushing it down her arms.  Bernie shook her arms impatiently, allowing the jacket to join the growing pile of their other attire on the floor.

“Upstairs?” she asked, as she worked her way back up Serena's neck to capture her lips once more.

“Yes!” moaned Serena.

Hand in hand, they stumbled up the stairs, repeatedly pausing to kiss again, until they finally reached the top and Serena dragged Bernie through her open bedroom door. Pushing the door shut behind them with her foot, Bernie turned Serena around until Serena’s back was facing her.  She slid her hands over Serena’s waist to grip the curve of her hips, as she lowered her mouth and continued her assault on Serena’s neck from behind, with her tongue and the gentle graze of her teeth.  She lifted a hand to stroke a path up Serena’s spine and along her neck into her hairline.  Finding an area on the back of Serena’s neck which made Serena groan and her head fall forward with abandon, Bernie pressed her body along the length of Serena’s back, exploring the sensitive spot with her fingers and lips until Serena’s legs trembled, and she pushed backwards into Bernie, grinding her hips back against her.  

Bernie’s hands stroked back down over Serena’s exposed skin, wondering briefly at the small, faded scars she saw there.  As she dragged her mouth downward, kissing along the line of Serena’s vertebrae, her hands caressed along the edge of Serena’s dress, meeting in the v where the zip began, fingertips slipping just underneath the of the fabric.  She whispered Serena’s name questioningly into her skin, between hot, open mouthed kisses, making Serena feel dizzy with the strength of her arousal.

“Yes!” gasped Serena again.

With shaking hands, Bernie grasped the zipper of Serena’s dress, drawing it down oh-so-slowly, her lips following the zippers path, exploring each new inch of skin as it was exposed.  She stopped as the zipper revealed the first glimpse of Serena’s panties, black lace and red satin.  She slid her hands around the warm skin of Serena’s waist underneath the gaping dress, caressing the swell of her stomach, before smoothing up over her ribs to cup her breasts through her bra.

“Oh god, Bernie, yes!” Serena groaned, pushing her breasts forward into Bernie’s hands, seeking relief from the burning ache there.  Bernie kneaded and stroked through the silky material, leaving Serena gasping and writhing against her fingers, hands reaching behind her, frantically seeking to touch Bernie, wanting to feel skin, yet unable to do so.  Bernie removed her hands briefly, quickly releasing the fastening of Serena’s bra, before sliding her hands back up over Serena’s shoulders and down the front of her arms, easing the dress and bra with them as they went.  Returning her mouth to Serena’s neck, she allowed her hands to slip beneath the fabric of the loosened bra, stroking the bare skin of Serena’s breasts at last.  Serena’s breath was coming quickly, a litany of moans and gasps coming from her mouth as Bernie finally brushed her fingers across her their naked peaks.  Unable to suppress the vocalisation of her own pleasure, Bernie moaned into Serena’s shoulder as she finally explored the weight of Serena’s breasts, the texture of her nipples.  She rolled them experimentally between her fingers, feeling Serena’s legs give way a little as she did so.  Desperate now to explore with eyes as well as hands, she released Serena, moving around in front of her, and kissing her passionately, before dropping to sit on the edge of the bed before her, cupping Serena’s breasts with her hands, flicking her thumbs across Serena’s nipples as she drank in the sight of her.

Serena couldn’t take much more.

“Bernie, please, oh, please, I need… Oh god…” the words spilled from her mouth without thought.

Bernie, despite her own need matching Serena’s, hummed in empathy, too intently focussed on pleasing Serena to take for herself.  She leaned forward, taking a nipple in her mouth, circling then flicking with her tongue, before drawing the nipple further into her mouth and sucking strongly.  Crying out, Serena’s legs gave way, and she staggered forward against Bernie.  Bernie’s hands helped to hold Serena upright, and without releasing her nipple, Bernie reached around behind Serena, freeing the last few inches of the dresses zip, before pushing Serena’s bra and dress down from where they hung loosely around her, to pool on the floor.  She drew back from Serena, hands replacing her mouth on Serena’s breasts as she drew her gaze to Serena’s face, then slowly down the length of her body, now naked apart from pants and stockings.  Serena was glorious, soft and curved where Bernie was hard and planed, a perfect vision of femininity.  From her position on the bed, Bernie could see the further evidence of Serena’s arousal, darkening the fabric of the red panties.  Bernie’s hands slid away from Serena’s breasts, smoothing down the curve of her waist, before slipping behind to cup her satin clad behind.  Eyes locked on her target, she began drawing Serena closer, craving the chance to explore the darkened satin with her mouth.

Serena was desperate for her own release, however her need to touch Bernie was greater.  She put her hands on Bernie’s shoulders, halting the movement of her hips toward Bernie’s mouth.  She slid her hands up to cup Bernie’s jaw, exerting a gentle pressure, encouraging Bernie to stand up once more so Serena could slip her arms around her neck and kiss her passionately.  

Serena flicked her tongue across Bernie’s lower lip, following it with a gentle bite, before soothing the sting with a further flick of her tongue.  Bernie felt a fresh flood of dampness as Serena’s actions sent new bolts of desire through her.  Following Serena’s pattern, Bernie dragged her own tongue across Serena’s lip, sucking it quickly into her mouth, then releasing it and tilting her head to brush her lips back and forth across Serena’s mouth, finally capturing her in a probing kiss, simulating the act that she was so eager to explore.

Serena’s hands tugged the fabric of Bernie’s top from her trousers, dragging it upward.  Bernie lifted her arms to help, and Serena pulled the top over Bernie’s head, tossing it aside.  She dropped her gaze, taking in the lithe form before her, the gentle swell of breasts encased in plain black lace, the toned stomach,  and firm, curved line of hip.  She brushed her hands briefly down and across Bernie’s torso, but too aroused to tease, she immediately reached up to release Bernie’s bra, pulling it away from her with little ceremony, and dropping it on the floor with Bernie’s top.  

Pausing for a moment, to enjoy her first proper experience of another woman's body, she felt a further heightening of her already fever pitched desire.  She copied Bernie’s previous actions, as she stroked her hands from Bernie’s shoulders, down over her chest and framed and cupped her breasts.  She brushed her flattened palms across Bernie’s nipples, remembering Bernie’s reaction when she tried this before dinner, and was gratified to hear Bernie once again gasp and pant, arching into Serena’s touch.  Drawing on her own experience of pleasure, Serena pulled gently at Bernie’s nipples, delighted as Bernie’s moans almost turned into sobs.  She pressed her lips to one breast, grazing her teeth against the nipple, eliciting further sobs of pleasure from Bernie.  Serena continued to work on Bernie’s breasts, partly imitating Bernie’s actions on her own breasts, partly experimenting with other things she had herself previously found pleasurable.  

Eager to reduce Bernie to the same state of undress as she was, she pressed a last kiss to Bernie’s chest, and unbuttoned Bernie’s trousers, smoothing them down over her hips, and dropped to her knees before her, running her hands over the firm lines of Bernie’s thighs.

“You.  Are.  So.  Beautiful!”  Serena found her voice, hands sliding behind Bernie’s legs, holding her steady as she kissed up the front of her thighs, working inward.

“Serena, no!”  Bernie stopped Serena’s upward exploration, drawing Serena up to standing again, before easing her back to lie on the bed.

“Let me…”

She climbed on the bed beside Serena, pressing close, head propped up on her hand, her free hand in gentle exploration along Serena’s front.  Bernie stroked once more across Serena’s breasts, rolling and teasing at her nipples.  She stroked down further over Serena’s stomach, circling her belly button, and leaning over to press hot kisses over the soft swell of flesh.  Her hand slipped lower still, teasing at the waistband of her panties.  Serena was beyond nerves, beyond thought, beyond anything but seeking the satisfaction she craved.  She parted her legs, raising her hips, making an imploring sound.  Kneeling above her, Bernie drew the fabric down from Serena’s hips, easing it slowly down Serena’s legs before smoothing it over her feet.  She nudged Serena’s legs apart further, Serena was happy to oblige.  Bernie leaned over, starting at Serena’s ankles, stroking her hands over her calves, slowing as she reached up past the tops of the stockings that Serena was still wearing, and beginning to caress with her mouth as well as her hands.  She traced a path with fingers and the tip of her tongue, circling around ever upward on Serena’s inner thighs.  For her part, Serena now had her legs flung apart with abandon, hips bucking wildly as Bernie moved ever closer, yet not reaching the place Serena most needed her to.

Finally, Bernie’s fingers and lips reached the apex of Serena’s thighs.  Pausing a moment, she breathed in the scent of Serena’s arousal, using her thumb to brush the curls upward, before moving her mouth against Serena.  She flicked her tongue out, using the tip to part Serena’s lips, and began to explore.  Serena let out a sound so loud it was nearly a scream, jerking her hips forcefully toward Bernie’s mouth.  Bernie used both hands now, thumbs stroking Serena’s outer lips apart, leaving her core fully exposed to Bernie’s eyes, and her seeking tongue.  She dragged her tongue now along the length of Serena’s slit, rolling the taste of her around her mouth.  She tasted better than anything Bernie had ever dreamed of,  the reality of Serena, and the ample evidence of Serena’s arousal almost bringing Bernie to the brink.  She stroked her tongue up to Serena’s clitoris, circling around it, not quite touching.  Serena’s moans were almost melding into one long sound, her hands clutching the sheets, Bernie’s hair, anything she could get purchase on.  She was beyond all thought, driven only by sensation.  She heard a voice begin to beg, didn’t even recognise it as her own.  Bernie obeyed her regardless, flicking her tongue across Serena’s clit, closing her lips around it, sucking gently as she continued to stroke with her tongue.  She gently pressed two fingers against Serena, slipping the tips inside, teasing gently as she worked on her clit.  It was enough.  Serena reached a shattering orgasm, back arched, tendons in her neck cording as she threw her head back, screaming Bernie’s name.  Bernie continued to stroke her gently with her tongue until the spasms around her fingertips calmed, then slowly withdrew, moving back up Serena’s body to rest her weight beside her, holding her close and kissing her softly.

Serena, heavy limbed and languorous after the most intense orgasm of her life, was however still not yet sated.  After taking a moment for sensation to come back to her limbs, she returned Bernie’s kiss with full force, tasting herself upon Bernie’s lips.  She grabbed hold of Bernie’s wrist, dragging it to her lips, flicking her tongue out to lick Bernie’s fingers clean.  She was fully familiar with her own taste, it was by no means the first time she had tasted herself on somebody else's mouth or fingers, not least of which were her own.  But it _was_ the first time she had taken such delight in showing her appreciation this way.  Bernie watched Serena with wide eyes and parted lips, in equal parts surprised and unbelievably turned on at the abandon with which Serena was completing her self imposed task.

Aware that Bernie had yet to reach her own pleasure, Serena determined to set about making that happen.  Serena shifted onto her side, facing Bernie.  Gripping Bernie’s hip, she pulled her closer, sliding her hand under the waistband of Bernie’s pants, cupping her bare buttocks.  She pressed her knee firmly against Bernie’s legs, until Bernie parted them, allowing Serena to push between them, dragging Bernie harder against her thigh as she traced the crease of her bottom, now gripping, now tugging, pulling her closer, encouraging Bernie to grind against her leg.  Bernie, now desperate for release, ground herself harder against Serena.  As her breathing began to quicken, Serena pulled her leg away suddenly, wanting to feel Bernie properly.  She slid her hand round to replace her leg and slipped her fingers beneath the lace fabric, stroking through Bernie’s curls until they brushed across the outside of her wetness.

“Ohhhhhhhh,” gasped Bernie in response.  

Serena, slipping her finger deeper, found Bernie’s clit, protruding firmly against her fingertip. Unused to this angle, she tried to replicate a pattern that she used upon herself, stroking and circling, now slower, now faster, gratified to feel the tremors in Bernie’s pelvis and see the flush spreading further across her chest, awkwardly shifting her other arm to trace it’s path and play with Bernie’s nipple.  Sensing that Bernie was getting close, Serena didn’t want to miss the chance to taste Bernie in the way that Bernie had tasted her.  She removed her hand from between Bernie’s legs, causing Bernie to give a little cry of abandonment, before pushing Bernie gently onto her back.  She quickly dragged Bernie’s pants off before replacing her hand, and, resuming the pattern of her caresses, kissed across Bernie’s flat stomach.  As she tried to pull Bernie’s thighs apart to transfer her weight between, Bernie threw down her hand, stilling her for a moment.

“Serena, it’s ok, you don’t have to!”

Serena looked up at Bernie, eyes gleaming.

“Oh, OK!” she replied, allowing a note of mild irony to enter her tone.

“Oh, but Bernie?” she said, fingers still working feverishly.

“Yes?” panted Bernie, barely able to form speech.

“Shut up!” said Serena, as she dropped her head, pushing Bernie’s legs fully apart, exposing her to her gaze before using her tongue to scoop up some of Bernie’s wetness, savouring the taste.  She ran her tongue repeatedly along Bernie’s slit, each time taking in more and more of Bernie’s unique essence.  This was all Bernie needed to send her over the edge, her mind as aroused as her body at Serena’s willingness to pleasure her, causing her to disintegrate, her thoughts and her sense of self lost for a moment in a state of bliss whilst her body was racked with convulsions.  As the spasms died down, Bernie slowly came back to herself, registering that Serena had moved from her previous position to lie beside Bernie once more, watching her with a satisfied look on her face.  When she could move, Bernie rolled once more to face Serena, wrapping her arm around her and dropping a light kiss on her nose.

“Hi!” she said.

Serena laughed her throaty laugh.

“Hi!” she replied.

“Are you ok?” asked Bernie, feeling suddenly shy.

“Bloody hell, Bernie!  I don’t think I’ve ever felt better in my entire life!” exclaimed Serena, amused.

“Great!  Good.  Yes.  But, I mean what we, well, what _you_ … What I mean to say is, well, me.  Was it ok with, um, me?”

Serena took pity on Bernie, who despite their current physical intimacy, had reverted to avoiding her eyes, looking everywhere but at Serena’s face.  Serena understood exactly what it was that Bernie was referring to.  She was fairly sure that Bernie was wishing her hands were freer, so she could do that endearing finger twisty thing she liked to do when something made her uncomfortable.  She lifted her hand to cup Bernie’s jaw, forcing her to lift her face toward Serena’s.

“Bernie!  I.  Loved.  Every.  Second.  Of.  Being.  With.  You!”  Serena punctuated every word with a butterfly kiss upon Bernie’s lips.

Bernie finally lifted her gaze properly to meet Serena’s, drinking in the sincerity she saw there.

Serena continued.

“You are the most incredible, the most amazing, the most _beautiful_ woman I have ever known.  There is not a _single thing_ that we have just done together that I did not love, and want to do over and over again.  And a fair few things we’ve not yet tried that I’m fairly sure I will enjoy just as much!”  At that, Bernie blushed slightly.

“I couldn’t promise you when you asked me earlier,” continued Serena.  “But I bloody well can promise you now.  Being with you is _most definitely_ for me.  You, Ms Wolfe, have _absolutely nothing_ to worry about!”

Bernie’s eyes drifted shut again.

“Thank god!”, she breathed.  “Thank _you_!”  she opened her eyes to look at Serena once more.

“Don’t thank me!” smiled Serena.  “You _are_ somewhat _irresistible_ , you know!”

Bernie barked a short laugh.  “You’re one to talk!” she said, leaning in to kiss Serena.

*   *   *

What started as a light kiss quickly deepened, reigniting fires which had never fully damped down.  This time, as they lay side by side and face to face, their mutual exploration of each other lacked the urgency of before.  Hands stroked and caressed, legs tangled.  They had all the time in the world.  This time, when Bernie’s fingers slipped down past Serena’s stomach to stroke her core, Serena rolled Bernie onto her back, kneeling up astride Bernie’s thigh, affording Bernie a perfect view of her breasts, her stomach and her still stocking-clad legs. Serena leaned back slightly, taking Bernie’s hand and guiding it back to her slick heat, encouraging her to slip first one, then two fingers inside her.  As Bernie began to work her fingers in and out, the sight of Serena knelt above her, breasts heaving at the pleasure Bernie was giving her, a flush pinking her skin, and those stockings encasing Serena’s perfect thighs, was almost too much to bear.  Bernie, intensely turned on as she watched her fingers disappear inside Serena, found herself rapidly approaching the point where she could take no more, and she slid her free hand down her own body to stimulate herself even as she pleasured Serena.  Serena, however, had other ideas.  She pushed Bernie’s hand away, lightly scraping her short nails along the sensitive skin on the inside of Bernie’s thigh.  Bernie parted her legs further, allowing Serena full access to her sex.  Serena traced circles around Bernie’s clit, before mirroring Bernie’s own actions and slipping two of her own fingers inside Bernie.

“Like this?” she gasped, stroking her fingers in and out, her own arousal increasing exponentially at the opportunity to concurrently pleasure Bernie.

“Oh, yes, like that… don’t stop…”  Bernie groaned.

At Serena’s touch, Bernie worked her own fingers faster, curling them inside Serena, causing Serena to cry out as she rapidly approached her orgasm.  Desperate to take Bernie with her, she began to stroke Bernie’s clit with her thumb as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out.  Bernie needed little encouragement, the sight and feel of Serena alone would have been almost enough for her to reach her peak.  Coupled with Serena’s clever fingers, Bernie could hold back no longer, and she came in an intense orgasm that felt like it was tearing her apart.  Hearing Bernie’s groans, and feeling the powerful spasms around her fingers, Serena let go, allowing the sensations Bernie was dragging from her to carry her to her own orgasm, an orgasm which continued on and on, shaking her to the core.  When the vibrations finally calmed in her body, Serena slumped forward, sweat beading her skin as she collapsed half on top of Bernie.  Bernie wrapped her arms tightly around Serena, kissing her neck, whispering to Serena between her kisses, worshipping her with her words: beautiful; perfect; incredible.

When she was able, Serena rolled her weight off from Bernie, shifting slightly to return Bernie’s embrace.  Fulfilment had left her limbs heavy, and her eyelids fluttered shut.  A smile crept across her lips.

“Bernie, that was…”  Serena's words tailed off.

Bernie brushed a kiss across Serena’s mouth.

“Yes, it was!” agreed Bernie.  “Hush now.  Sleep!”  

She pulled the covers over them, snuggling closer, hand stroking soothing circles across Serena’s back, as she too allowed her eyes to drift closed.


	7. The Morning After

Despite their sleepiness and satiation, they woke in the early hours of the morning.  First Bernie, then Serena, made bathroom dashes, hurrying back to the bed, skin peppered with goosebumps from the chilled night air.

Whilst she was up, Serena had finally removed her stockings - her last remaining item of clothing.  As she swung her legs back onto the bed, Bernie noticed the red marks left by the stocking tops.  As Serena snuggled back up to her, Bernie let her fingers drift down to Serena's thighs, feeling the small indentations there where the stockings had sat.  Serena's leg muscles tightened in response.

“Ooh,” said Bernie, sympathetically.  “Is that sore?”

“Well, they're not as comfortable as the usual attire I would choose to sleep in, but no, not sore.” said Serena.

“But you flinched!”

“That wasn't a flinch, Bernie!   _ That _ was a reaction to the pleasurable sensation of your hands on me!”

“Oh!” exclaimed Bernie.  She quirked her lips into a satisfied smile, continuing her exploration. “I do believe, Ms Campbell, that you are quite insatiable!”

Serena slid her hands around Bernie's back, grasping her buttocks and squeezing playfully.

“I  _ do _ seem to be discovering that I can't get enough of you, Ms Wolfe!”

“Well, I shall have to see if I can do something to help with that!”

Bernie slid lower, disappearing under the covers, kissing the marks her fingers had been tracing a few moments earlier..  She slowly worked her way around, and then up, Serena’s thighs.

It was some time before the two women drifted back to sleep, limbs entangled, sweat cooling on their brows.

*   *   *

Serena woke up first the next morning.  And it was unbelievably still morning, she thought, frowning as she peered at the clock by her bedside.  She wouldn’t have been surprised if she’d slept the whole day away after last night… and the early hours of the morning…  

Smiling to herself, she stretched slightly, feeling the evidence of their passion throughout her entire body.  She turned her head to look at Bernie, lying beside her.

Bernie was still fast asleep.  She was laying on her stomach, an arm splayed out across the bed.  Her head was turned toward Serena, her hair falling across her face like a veil.  Serena watched her sleep for a moment, heart contracting in her chest at the wave of tenderness that rushed over her for this beautiful, strong, complicated mess of a woman.  Unable to help herself, she reached out a hand, carefully stroking back the tangle of hair, fully revealing Bernie’s sleeping face to her hungry gaze.  She leaned in closer, hearing the tiny huff that came from Bernie’s slightly parted lips with each exhalation.  Serena took in every lash, every freckle, every line upon this incredible woman, her best friend, her lover, her _love._

After a moment, she shifted back slightly, drawing up to rest her head on her hand, better able to take her study lower, eyes tracing the graceful line of Bernie’s neck, the smooth sweep of her strong shoulders, the freckles peppering her upper back - revealed where the duvet had slipped down past her shoulders as they slept.  

Serena felt a stirring within at the sight before her.  How could this be?  How could she want this woman  _ so much _ ?  Despite a healthy sex life, Serena had never experienced desire like this in her life.  She experienced a momentary flash of panic at the magnitude of her need for this person, this one person who had so much power over her, yet who did not always have the capacity to wield it wisely.  But, they were here, together, right now, and they had just shared the most incredible night together.  Serena determined to enjoy being close with Bernie to the best of her ability, for as long as she was able to.

She rested a hand lightly on Bernie’s shoulder, feeling the coolness of her exposed skin.  She stroked softly with her forefinger, revelling in the softness and texture.  Despite not wanting to wake Bernie, Serena was helpless to resist the drive to explore further, and she lifted her palm away from Bernie’s shoulder, dragging just the tips of her fingers down over Bernie’s shoulder blade.  She traced light circles across from one shoulder blade to the other, concentrating so intently on the feel of Bernie’s skin that she didn’t notice Bernie open one eye.

“Everything to your liking?!”  Bernie’s voice was husky from sleep.

Serena jumped, snatching her hand away guiltily.

“Sorry!  I didn’t mean to wake you, you just looked so… I couldn’t help myself!”

“It’s OK!”  Bernie rolled onto her side, leaning forward to kiss Serena.  “It was a lovely way to be woken.”

She reached out, pulling Serena closer until they were laying entwined, bodies pressed together.

“In fact,” continued Bernie, snuggling even further into the embrace, “waking up next to you is perfect in every way!”

They lay for a moment, smiling into each other's eyes, enjoying the sensations of flesh against flesh, the slight friction of their nipples stimulating the first stirrings of lust to ignite once more.

“Um, Bernie?” Serena spoke first, knowing where such a thing was likely to lead, but for once, keen to preempt.

“Hmm?”  __ Bernie was not immune either.

“I think I need a shower!”

Bernie laughed. “Ah, yes, might not be a bad idea for me either!”

“Join me?” asked Serena.

Bernie’s smile spread further across her face.

“Lead on!” she said.

*   *   *

Serena really had suggested the shower primarily as a means to get clean, and even as Bernie stepped in to join her under the hot spray, wrapping her arms around Serena’s waist from behind, Serena was reaching for the soap.

“Do my back?” she asked, huskily, offering the soap to Bernie.

Bernie took the proffered soap, working it around in her hands until she had achieved a foamy lather.  She reached past Serena, dropping the soap back in its dish, and laid her hands softly upon Serena’s shoulders.  She stepped back, putting the smallest amount of space necessary between them, and began stroking her hands downward, then circled around and back up, working the soap across Serena’s back, massaging gently.  This simple action was enough to make Bernie’s knees weak with desire, and she trailed her hands lower to the tops of Serena’s buttocks.

In an unconscious echoing of Serena’s earlier thoughts, Bernie was struggling to comprehend the all consuming desire she was experiencing for Serena.  Bernie, who through her life had elevated denial of her own needs to an artform, had had more intense, more passionate, more satisfying, altogether  _ more _ sex with Serena in the last 12 hours than she’d had with anyone previously, ever.  How, then, could her need for this woman remain at such a fever pitch?  Constantly simmering beneath the surface, waiting merely for a word, a look, a fleeting brush of physical contact to come roaring to the fore, undiminished in its intensity from their first coupling.  Is this just how it was when you were in love with Serena Campbell?  Bernie had a sneaking that it might just well be.

Gripping Serena’s hips, she closed the distance between them once more, pressing herself up against Serena’s back.  She dragged her hardened nipples back and forth, revelling in the sensation against Serena’s slick and slippery skin even as her still soapy hands slid around to cup Serena’s breasts, palms circling nipples, stimulating Serena in turn.  

Serena groaned aloud at the sensation.

“Oh, god, Bernie!” she exclaimed, dropping her head back against Bernie’s shoulder for a moment, before reaching up to grab Bernie’s wrists, stilling their action against her breasts.

Serena spun around, re-gripping Bernie’s wrists, and using her own body to push Bernie up hard against the cool tiles of the shower wall.  She kissed Bernie with a hunger that was still a surprise, mimicking Bernie’s previous motions by dragging her breasts against Bernie’s, and pushing a thigh between Bernie’s legs.  The soap had all but disappeared now, washed away by their passage under the shower jet, but the delicious friction remained, fuelled by water alone.

Still holding Bernie’s wrists , Serena broke the kiss, dragging her lips down along the column of Bernie’s neck, then still further, capturing a nipple in her mouth.  She pressed her thigh more firmly against Bernie’s sex, and Bernie began to grind her slickness against her.  Despite the potency of Bernie’s arousal, Serena could feel the water begin to strip some of Bernie’s own wetness away.  Not wanting to lose the moment, Serena dropped to her knees, replacing her thigh with her tongue.  She swiftly worked Bernie to an intense orgasm which caused Bernie’s legs to buckle, prompting her to slide down the tiled wall to join Serena on the floor.

Bernie tasted herself upon Serena’s lips as they kissed passionately, heedless of the jet of water beating down upon their heads.

“My turn!”  Bernie whispered in Serena’s ear as she flicked her thumbs repeatedly over Serena’s erect nipples.  “But not here…”  Bernie stood, holding out a hand to pull Serena up, and reaching out to turn the shower off.  She grabbed a towel and bundled Serena firmly, amidst kisses, back to the bed.

*   *   *

A short time later, temporarily sated once more, Bernie and Serena lay in each other’s arms.

“I can’t believe we got the sheets so wet!”  Serena complained halfheartedly.

“Wetter than usual, you mean?”  smirked Bernie, highly amused by Serena’s resulting scandalised expression.  “Oh, they’ll be dry in no time!  In fact, they’re more or less dry here already”. She patted the other side of her.  

“Roll over!” she commanded.

Serena obeyed, cuddling straight back into Bernie.

“Do you remember earlier, when you woke me up?” asked Bernie, running her fingers up and down Serena’s arm, suddenly shy.

“Yes?” said Serena.

“I was wondering, would you, um, I mean, if you don’t mind, would you, maybe, tickle my back again?  It was, um, well, I, er, I really enjoyed it!”

Serena giggled.

“After all the things we’ve done together the last however many hours, you feel embarrassed to ask me to  _ tickle your back?! _  Oh, Bernie, I do L….. Um,  _ like _ you!”  Serena caught herself just in time.  She cleared her throat, and spoke gruffly, blushing at her near mistake.

“Roll onto your stomach, then”.  

Bernie did as she was bid.

Serena propped herself up once again on her elbow, and began to explore the lithe expanse of Bernie’s back with her fingertips and her devouring eyes. 

“You’d make a good lesbian, you know!” joked Bernie, after luxuriating in Serena’s ministrations for a time.

“Ha!  It’s not the first time I’ve heard that!” retorted Serena.

“Really?”  Bernie lifted her head and turned around further to look at Serena.

“Yes, there was this guy in med school I had a bit of a fling with.  He used to like me tickling his back too.  He once told me the same.”

Bernie felt a brief flash of unreasonable jealousy.  

“I see.  A doctor  _ and _ a prophet.  However did you let him go?” she asked, sarcastically.

“Well, if I hadn’t, I might never have found my way to you…”  Serena replied mildly, continuing to stroke Bernie’s back, eyes fixed on the path of her hand.

There was silence for a few minutes, before Bernie rallied.

“Right,” she said, stretching and rolling over until Serena’s hand fell away from her skin.

“Much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, we  _ do  _ need to eat.  And since it's something we can't avoid doing, we may as well couple it with a stretch of the legs and a breath of fresh air!”

“What?!” Serena's face fell at Bernie’s suggestion, and she spoke in an alarmed whisper.

Bernie raised an eyebrow, pouting and tilting her head to look suggestively at Serena from the corner of her eye.

“Fresh air  _ has  _ been known to be quite invigorating, you know!  Blows away any lingering tiredness,  _ quite _ recharges the batteries. Do you get me?!”

Serena's brows raised slowly in understanding

“Well, I  _ was _ enjoying that, but I suppose if we must.  If you  _ really _ feel it's for the best…”

“I do!” said Bernie, excitedly.

*   *   *

45 minutes later, Bernie and Serena, bundled up against the crisp air - Bernie back in her clothes from the previous evening -  were wandering down a country lane.  They had driven out of the town to an area of countryside that Bernie knew well, and parked the car in a gravelled lay by.  Bernie had assured Serena that the country walk - no more than half an hour - would culminate in a pleasant pub which served good food.  

Bernie, her arm linked through Serena’s, suddenly squeezed Serena’s arm tight.

“Thank you for coming out with me.  This is so lovely, you and I, just out for a wander.  I used to dream about this…”

“You used to dream about  _ this _ ?!”  Serena asked, surprised.

“Well, amongst other things!  But yes, this was a part of it.  Just spending time with you, doing silly things like this, but actually being  _ together. _ ”

Serena, secretly freezing and wishing she and Bernie were snuggled up in bed (or at the very least huddled up at home in front of the fire), couldn’t help but smile at Bernie’s romantic confessions.

“It _ is _ lovely.  Being here with you.” she admitted, mostly truthfully.

“The pub is over that way”  Bernie pointed. “I reckon we could cut across this field.  It should be a short cut!”  Bernie dragged on Serena’s arm, pulling her toward the fence.

“Bernie!” said Serena, in exasperation.  “For a start, that is private property.  There’s no public right of way.  I don’t particularly feel in the mood to be chased down by an angry, shotgun wielding farmer!  Also, have you  _ met _ me?  Do I  _ seem _ like the kind of person who likes cutting across fields?!”

“Oh, Serena!  Where is your sense of adventure?  Come on, I don’t see a farmer in sight - it’s an empty field!  You want to get the walking part over and done with as quickly as possible, don’t you?  And it’ll be  _ fun _ !”

Serena, utterly unable to resist Bernie’s winsome doe eyes, grumbled and complained as she tried to climb over the fence.

“That’s it, there we go!” encouraged Bernie, planting both hands on Serena’s bottom and giving her a little push, purely to help, of course.

“You’ll pay for this later, Bernie Wolfe!” grumbled Serena.

“It will be my pleasure!” assured Bernie.

Finally, Serena made it over the fence, and Bernie effortlessly climbed over after her.

“Show off!” muttered Serena.

Bernie reached out and took Serena’s hand, grinning at her.

“Probably best keep an eye out where you’re walking, just in case!”  she said, as they started off across the field.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Bernie spoke again.

“I like holding your hand”, she announced.

The corners of Serena’s mouth twitched.  

“I like it too.” she assured.

Serena thought back to their conversation on the evening of Bernie’s return from Kiev.  Of Bernie’s promises to try and talk about her feelings more.  She felt a swell of gratitude, and of pride, that Bernie had seemingly come so far in such a short time.  She really was an incredible woman, and Serena began to wonder if perhaps their relationship might really stand a chance to last, in the way that she dreamed.

Bernie spoke again. 

“I’ve never really held hands with anyone in public before.”

Serena raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“Not even Marcus,” Bernie went on.  “Or at least, not really after we were married.  Maybe a few times before then.  I never really liked public displays of affection.” she mused.  “But I like this.  Even in public” she reiterated firmly.

“Bernie, we’re in the middle of a field, with only a few cows to see us!  It’s hardly public!” said Serena drily.  Then she stopped for a moment, and realised what she’d said.

“Dear god!  Cows!” she exclaimed.  “Where on earth did they come from?!”  she gripped hold of Bernie’s arm tightly.  “ _ Get me out of this field NOW _ !”

Bernie dissolved into barks of laughter at the horrified expression on Serena’s face, tugging on Serena’s hand as she picked up the pace to avoid the creatures ambling vacantly toward them.

They crossed the rest of the field swiftly and free from bovine contact, and curiously, Serena was able to scramble over the fence on the other side far more quickly than she’d done the first.

“Practice makes perfect!” joked Bernie, as Serena shot daggers at her.

*   *   *

Fortunately for Serena’s sanity, Bernie had been correct in her assumption of the field providing a short cut, and before long, she was ensconced in a cozy corner with a large glass of Shiraz in front of her.   Both famished, they had ordered their meal immediately upon arrival, and were happy to discover there was little delay before they were served.  With a full stomach once more, Serena’s mood had decidedly lifted, and Bernie had once again reached across the table and was holding Serena’s hand.  

Their easy conversation was suddenly interrupted by the chime of Serena’s phone.  She picked it up with her free hand, idly thumbing the message open.  Her brows drew together.

“Oh, damn!”  she exclaimed.

“What’s up?!” asked Bernie, concerned.  “You’re not on call today, are you?”

“No, no.  It’s not work. It’s Jason!  He’s fine,” said Serena quickly, noting the look of concern that had spread across Bernie’s face at her words, “It seems that Alan has been feeling poorly though, and he feels it would be better if Jason returned home tonight instead of tomorrow.”

“Well, that’s not a problem, is it?” asked Bernie, confused.

“Noooo,” said Serena slowly.  “It’s just, I was looking forward to having the rest of today alone with you.  You know, before we’re back to the rat race tomorrow.  With Jason back, we’ll have to, well, behave!”

“Hah!” smirked Bernie.  “Don’t worry, Serena, it’ll be fine.  This has been amazing, but it’s hardly going to be our last opportunity to spend time alone together.   _ I’m  _ not going anywhere!” she said, firmly.  Serena looked into her eyes, smiling gratefully and, putting the phone down, she laid her free hand on top of their already joined hands on the table.

“ _ Thank you _ ”  she said, pouring emotion into her words.

“No need,” said Bernie, briskly, her eyes far softer than her words.  

“Right, now let’s get going and greet that nephew of yours.  Back to the car, then.  Field?!” Bernie waggled her eyebrows.

Serena glared at her.

“Ah, lane, then!” amended Bernie.

“Taxi!” growled Serena.

Serena, of course, won.

*   *   *

As it turned out, Jason didn’t get home until nearly 3pm.  Serena and Bernie were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.  Serena got up, greeting Jason in the hallway, checking all was ok before preceding him into the kitchen.

“Hello, Bernie!” said Jason

“Hi Jason, how are you?  Did you have a good time?” replied Bernie.

“I did, thank you. But then Alan got ill, and I had to come home.  When I've put my things away, I can tell you all about it, if you like.”

“That would be very nice, Jason.  Thank you.  Are you back at work tomorrow?” asked Bernie.

Jason snorted in response.  

“You  _ know _ I'm not. You wrote your name on the note that says I mustn't go back to work yet, so you know when I  _ am _ allowed back.”

“Ah, well, you're right, I  _ did  _ sign my name on your note, Jason, but it was Auntie Serena who actually wrote it, and I'm afraid I didn't pay much attention to what she had written!”

“That's very silly, Bernie.  You should never write your name on something without reading it first.  Something very bad could happen if you do.”

Bernie nodded.  “That's very good advice, Jason.  I shall be more careful in future.”

“Good”, said Jason, satisfied. Then he frowned.  

“You're wearing very smart, going out clothes, Bernie.   _ Are _ you going out?”

“Um, no, not just at the moment”.

“Are you going out somewhere later, then?”

“Well, um, no!  Just home?”  Bernie floundered a little.

“Did you wear those clothes to come and see Auntie Serena, then?”

“Actually, yes, I did”.

“They're very nice.”

“Thank you, Jason!”

Jason thought for a moment.  

“Are you moving in now?”

Bernie looked taken aback at the seeming non-sequitur, and she cast a quick glance at Serena, who was blushing and looking mortified.

“Um,” Bernie began.

Jason interrupted.  “It’s just that since Robbie isn’t moving in, and you and Auntie Serena love each other again,  _ you _ could live here and help Auntie Serena with all the pressure she is under.”

“You make a very logical point, Jason,” said Bernie.  “It’s just that a decision like that, well, people usually like to take some time to get to know each other as a couple before they think about living together.  It’s something that takes thought and discussion.”

“But that’s silly.  Auntie Serena gets lonely.  You make her feel happy.  You love each other.  I don’t understand.”

“Well, it’s like we decided in the hospital last week, Jason.  Relationships are very puzzling.  It’s just one of those things.”  Bernie looked sympathetic at Jason’s confusion.

“Oh.”  Shaking his head in continued bemusement, but aware that he was unlikely to get a clearer answer, Jason turned to go.  Serena stopped him.

“Jason?”

“Yes, Auntie Serena?”

“It’s not moving in, but would it be OK if Bernie stayed the night with us sometimes?”

“Do you mean like she did the other night?  Like a sleepover?”

“Well, yes, similar to that, I suppose!”  Serena blushed again.

“I think that’s a very good idea.  She should stay lots.  You can use it as a practice, to see if Bernie likes living with us.  Then it will help you to decide quicker if she can move in!”

And with that, he collected his bag and headed up the stairs.

Bernie and Serena exchanged amused glances.

“You can’t fault the boys logic!” said Bernie, with a wink.

Serena smiled as she slid her arms around Bernie’s waist.

“I think we have his seal of approval!” she remarked.  “You handled him very well, you know.”

“I don’t see it as handling him,” replied Bernie, thoughtfully.  “I actually rather like his take on the world.  Black and white, right and wrong.  A simpler life.  I almost envy him.  There have been a few times I’ve wished  _ my _ life could be that straightforward!”

“Ah, but straightforward only works if the rest of the world is straightforward too.”

“Hmm.  True”  Bernie closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Serena’s.

“You’re not  _ really _ going home tonight, are you?  Won’t you stay again?” asked Serena.

“Well, I don’t have any clothes for work tomorrow, so I’d need to go back and get some,” said Bernie.  She thought for a moment.

I’ll stay.” she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon has this chapter completing the fill in for the week between The Kill List and Parasite, so essentially, this chapter ends the night before Bernie and Serena arrive at work together (when Bernie reaches for Serena's hand and Serena pulls away).
> 
> The next chapter will cover the time between Parasite and Glass Houses.


	8. Albie's (Part 2 - Parasite to Glass Houses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out (unsurprisingly) that all parts are not made equal. After a fairly hefty part 1 (there was really rather a lot that I wanted covered between The Kill List and Parasite), the Berena scenes in Parasite were less substantial. So, Part 2 (Parasite to Glass Houses) is just a single chapter long.

From her comfortable seat in Albies, Bernie flicked her shirt back from her slender wrist, and glanced at her watch.  Cameron had just left, after finishing his one drink - he had nursed the drink for some time, and once finished, he had cast a wistful look toward the bar before his assessing gaze had moved across to Bernie, but he had clearly decided that today was not the day for a disagreement.  As such, he had said nothing beyond a pleasant goodnight, and that he was looking forward to returning to work with her the next day.  

Bernie looked through her fringe at Serena, holding court in the chair opposite.  As happy as she felt, Bernie had found this evening a bit of a challenge, a challenge that was getting worse by the minute.  She found herself desperate to be in physical contact with Serena, she felt parched for the lack of her.  It was crazy, the intensity with which she needed her, quite beyond anything she could have previously conceived of.  It hadn't been so bad at work.  There were moments, of course, quiet moments when she'd had time to catch her breath and return to herself, instead of inhabiting her trauma surgeon guise where personal feelings got locked away.  But in those moments, there was usually a way to slake her thirst with the tiniest sip - a squeeze of the hand, standing side by side at the nurses station with arms pressed against each other, small moments of contact which offered her an anchor, an anchor of reassurance, of hope, of desire, of  _ home _ .  Because that's what Serena was.  For the first time in her memory, Bernie felt like she had found a home.  A home that right now, she was locked out of…

It wasn't as though Bernie didn't understand where Serena had been coming from this morning, when she had shunned Bernie's attempt to hold her hand.  She had been immediately honest about her concerns, and as Bernie had reassured her, she herself had been no stranger to the unpleasant experience of being the subject of hospital gossip, when her former relationship with Alex Dawson had been shouted all over the hospital.  But for all her reassurance to Serena, Bernie couldn't help but find it a little ironic that on this occasion, where she was ready to shout to the world that she, Berenice Wolfe, was completely in love with the incomparable and stunning Serena Campbell, that it was Ms wears-her-heart-on-her-sleeve Campbell that should want to keep things under wraps.  And as hard as she was trying not to, Bernie couldn't help but wonder the tiniest bit if it was because Serena was trying to keep one foot out of the door, ready to turn her back on her first sapphic experimentation and return solely to the world of men.  Bernie clenched her teeth at the thought, and forced control on her errant thoughts.  None of Serena's other behaviour was supporting these fears, and Bernie was aware that she struggled to see how she was worthy of love, and struggled even more to see how happy endings were possible.  Frankly, even if Serena turned to her right now and told her that their relationship would end in one month, there wasn't a damned thing Bernie could or would do differently.  She was completely lost. Head over heels.  Hook, line and sinker, and just about any other cliche she could think of.  Essentially, she was  _ trash _ for Serena Campbell, and she could as soon walk away now as she could amputate her own head.  So dwelling on what-ifs did no one any good, thank you very much, and making the most of here and now, treasuring every second she got to spend with Serena was the only thing that mattered, the only thing she  _ could  _ do.

Dragging herself back to the present, and even more aware of the ache of being so close to, yet not being able to touch Serena, she realised that Serena was watching her closely with a quizzical expression.  Bernie cleared her throat.  

“Um, I think I should be making a move in a moment,” she tore her gaze momentarily away from Serena to glance around at Sacha and the others in their party.

“Serena, did you, um, need a lift?”

_ Surely _ that was innocent enough. Nobody could read anything into that offer, could they?  It wouldn't be the first time she and Serena had departed Albie’s at the same time, they were colleagues, for goodness sake… She lifted her eyes up to meet Serena's once more, reassured to see them twinkling back at her, awash with warmth and humour, as if Serena could see right through her thoughts.

“That would be ideal, Ms Wolfe,” replied Serena “since I don't have my car with me today”.

Bernie and Serena made their goodbyes, and collected their things together before heading toward the door.

“Very subtle, Bernie!” smirked Serena as they walked out across the car park.

“Are you mocking me?”

“A little.  You seemed to be trying  _ very _ hard to be casual!  I found it rather sweet, if a little amusing!”

“I was only trying to do what  _ you  _ want, Serena,”

“I know, and I appreciate it, really I do.”  Serena stopped, and tugging on Bernie's arm, swung her round and slipped her arms around Bernie's waist.

“Mmm, I've been wanting to do this all day!”  Serena murmured.

Bernie pressed closer to Serena, frantically running her hands down Serena's back before slipping them under the hem of her shirt and tugging on her camisole until she made contact with the warm, soft skin of Serena’s back.

“Oh, God, Serena, you can't have wanted this as much as I have!” groaned Bernie, stroking her fingers in small circles around the small of Serena's back.

“Take me home, Bernie, before we put on a show quite beyond anything the hospital has ever seen!”

The two women reluctantly disentangled, and moved the last few steps toward the car, Bernie opening Serena’s door for her.

Crossing to the drivers side and lowering herself into her own seat, Bernie waited until Serena had made herself comfortable, before starting the engine.

“So, do you think we succeeded in dodging the hospital gossip today?  Car park notwithstanding?”

“I think we're fairly safe.  I didn't notice any funny looks in my direction, and the queue in Pulses was buzzing with that new chap working with Jac Naylor, Rossini, was it?  Not to mention the horse!” Serena let out a little giggle.  “If some of what I heard was true, I'd say we might even be safe for a whole week!”

“Um, would it be  _ really _ awful if people found out about us before then?  Or at all?” Asked Bernie, carefully.

“Oh, Bernie, not in the least awful, not really.  The people we care about know anyway - Raf, Fletch, Jason, Ric, and apparently Cam!”

“ _ Ric _ ?!” Interjected Bernie, shocked.

“Well, what with your request to change departments, swiftly followed by your withdrawal of said request, I think he probably figured it out, don't you?  Also, I  _ might _ have told him how I felt about you even before you went to Ukraine…”

“Did you? Wow, I had no idea!”

“I'm not ashamed to be with you, Bernie.  I'm in love with you.  I don't want to keep our relationship a secret, not long term.  It's just, this is all so new to me.  I just want to find my feet, make sure you've found yours and that you're not going to run off and leave me again.  I don't think I could cope, picking up the pieces again with everyone watching me and knowing all my business.  Being with you is so special, I just want to keep it to ourselves, well, and our nearest and dearest, for a little longer before Johnny medic and Billy porter decide to weigh in.  You do understand, don't you?”

“Oh, Serena, I  _ do _ understand.  Really I do.  So long as  _ you  _ know that when this comes out, when  _ you're  _ ready for people to know, that I am completely ok with that.  I want to be able to hold your hand, to touch you in public.  I want people to know how much I...  _ care  _ about you.  And this is all new to me, too.  I've never wanted to tell people about my relationship with anyone before.  I mean, with Marcus, being married, that was different, but other than that… You know.”

“You mean, you didn’t want to tell people you were with a woman?” 

“Exactly.  With Alex, well, it  _ had _ to be a secret.  But I was ok with that, I preferred it really.  Being outed in the way I was, by that  _ stupid _ email mistake, well, it certainly didn’t do anything to make me want to be more open about my personal life.  But you - you’ve changed everything for me.  You’re… you’re The One, Serena.   I don’t want to keep  _ you _ a secret, not for a moment longer that you need me to.”

Serena’s face broke into a huge grin, as she reached across, taking Bernie’s hand in both of hers and lifting it to her face to press a kiss against her palm.

“Let’s go home, Bernie!”

*  *  *

They chatted as Bernie drove them back to Serena’s.

“Did you get a chance to have a decent chat with Cameron today?”  Serena began.

“Not really,” Bernie replied.  “It was nice to see him in Albie’s, though.”

“I think he takes after you rather a lot.” said Serena, thoughtfully.

Bernie tilted her head in surprise.

“Really?” she asked.  “How so?”

“Well, he has a keen mind, he’s observant, and I’d say he has the makings of a fine doctor.”

“Yes, I hope so,” said Bernie, proudly.  “Marcus and I never pushed him toward medicine, you know.  It was something he chose for himself.  He seemed to want it so badly.  It was such a disappointment when he dropped out, and I’m so pleased to see him back.  He’s going to have to work hard if he’s going to excel, though.”

“Do you ever wonder if you’re perhaps a little hard on him?” asked Serena, carefully.  “He’s still young, and youngsters make mistakes.”

“I didn’t!” said Bernie.

“Well, perhaps you were brought up in an environment in which you weren’t allowed to make them.  You and Marcus, you’ve done a great job of bringing Cameron up, he seems to be a fine young man, and there’s no shame in finding your own way with the support of your parents.”

“Being young isn’t an excuse to be a slacker.  Hard work never goes amiss, whatever the age.”

“I just wonder, the patient, today.  It was a tough call, certainly.  But you were so determined not to listen to Cam.  I wonder if you might have been a little more receptive if it had been any other F1?”  Serena tried to pick her words carefully, she didn’t want to upset Bernie, nor become involved in a family struggle, beyond trying to support Bernie in building bridges with her son.

Bernie bit down on her initial attempt to snap a response, and thought for a moment.

“I want to say no, but the truth is, I’m not sure.” she said honestly.  “In the circumstances, such a rare diagnosis, I doubt I’d have taken any F1 too seriously.  But to not even consider investigating further?  I really can’t answer that Serena.”

“Hmm.  And in Albie’s, you were a little hard on him about having a drink, too.  We often stop for a drink at the end of the day!” Serena was aware she was pushing her luck a little now, and resolved to end the conversation about Cameron as soon as she could.

“Yes, but we know when to stop, and  _ we _ didn’t fall in with the wrong crowd and get kicked out of medical school!”  Bernie was a little annoyed now.

“Some of us don’t  _ always _ know when to stop, and I think your son might have grown up a fair bit since his first attempt at medicine.  I’m just saying, you’re his mother, you know him best, but from the point of view of someone who cares a great deal about you, I’m just saying that perhaps he deserves the benefit of the doubt.”

Bernie made an odd grumbling noise as a response.

“Ok, ok, I’ve said my piece.  I’ll stay out of it now.” promised Serena.

Bernie sighed.  “I don’t know, Serena - maybe you’re right.  I’ll think about it…”

*  *  *

Not long afterwards, Bernie pulled her car up into Serena’s drive.  As she turned the engine off, Serena jumped out of the car, quickly moving around to Bernie’s side.

“Come on, you.  Come and spend the evening with Jason and I.  We’ll have dinner, watch some quiz shows with him, then the rest of the evening will be ours,”  she promised.  “I’ve missed your arms around me a great deal today.” Serena continued.   “Let me show you how much.” and she took Bernie’s hand, leading her into the house.


	9. A Busy Day At Work (Part 3 - Glass Houses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lack of Serena, and the pitifully small amount of screen time afforded Bernie, this chapter barely earns the right to be called a chapter. But, since I still indulged in my usual daydreams, tying up loose Berena ends, and imagining Bernie telling Serena about her day, I’ve still included it. I have taken a few artistic liberties with how Bernie’s day went though, as she wasn’t particularly stressed on screen...

Bernie slammed the door of her car, and marched up the path, jabbing at the bell firmly.  Only moments later, the door flew open to frame a beaming Serena, clad in casual trousers, thick socks and an oversized sweater.

“Bernie!” she exclaimed in delight, before taking in the less than happy expression on Bernie’s face.  Her own face fell.

“Bernie?  Is something wrong?” she asked in consternation.

“No.  No, it’s just been quite a day.  I was hoping to de-stress on the way over to you, but I’m afraid I haven’t been able to shake it off yet.”  she threw her hands outward in a gesture of defeat.  

Serena took one of her hands, holding it between her own, desperately wanting to throw her arms around Bernie, but concerned that Bernie wasn’t in a place where this would be comforting.  

Their relationship had been going so well.  Serena knew how committed Bernie was to shaking off the suffocating layers of reserve behind which she’d hidden for so long.  She’d seen ample evidence of it at every turn, from Bernie’s efforts to do little things to make Serena smile, to her more unconscious reactions, such as when she instinctively reached for Serena’s hand.  However, despite the huge advances Bernie had made in living her life in the way that she most wanted to, Serena was still aware that there were autonomic reactions over which Bernie did not yet have control.  

Serena was afraid that, although if the positions had been reversed, she would have quite gratefully fallen into a spontaneous hug from Bernie, an attempt now to hug Bernie when she was already feeling stress, risked triggering her flight reflex, and rather than soothing, it would merely ramp up her tension.  

She dropped Bernie’s hand, and spoke in a sympathetic tone.

“Oh, dear.  Come on in, you can tell me all about it.  Drink?”

“Yes, please”.

Bernie kicked her ankle boots off, and followed Serena into the kitchen, unsurprised to see an open bottle of Shiraz and two glasses already sat waiting on the side.  Serena poured, her back to Bernie.  When she was done, she turned around to face Bernie, wine left sitting on the side behind her.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” she asked carefully.

Bernie was leaning against the kitchen door frame, arms crossed.

“You could give me a hug?” she asked, her tone hopeful.

Serena didn’t hesitate, but rather threw herself across the kitchen, winding her arms around Bernie’s neck and burying her face there, mumbling against her skin.

“I wanted to do this the moment you arrived,” she admitted, “but I was worried that if you were stressed, it would just make you feel worse!”

“I’m sorry, Serena.  I’m sorry you have to worry all the time about how I’ll react.”  Bernie looked crestfallen.

“Was I wrong?”  Serena leaned back slightly, leaving her arms linked around Bernie’s neck, but now able to see her face.

Bernie thought for a moment, lowering her gaze. 

“No.  I don’t think it was a bad assumption.  I mean, in this case, today, there was no problem.  But I think if I’d had a truly bad day, then perhaps you wouldn’t have been wrong.  Even though I wish I could say you would have been.”  She raised her eyes once more, looking steadily at Serena, signalling her honesty.

Serena wound her fingers gently through the hair at Bernie’s nape, smiling up at her.

“It’s ok, Bernie.  As long as you never forget I am here for you.  And as long as you can promise that you won’t run because of it.”

“I won’t run from you again, Serena.  That much, I can promise” assured Bernie.

“Right then. Good!”  Satisfied that everything was going to be fine, Serena pulled out of Bernie’s embrace, heading back over to the kitchen counter to pick up the glasses of wine.

“So now, you can come and sit down with me and tell me all about it.” she said, as she brushed past Bernie, heading into the living room.

 

“So, it wasn’t so much that there were problems on the ward today - apart from Artie Chernick’s obsession with accessing our computers, and the ward being short staffed,” summarised Serena.  “It was more that you just don’t like dealing with the…”

“Bureaucratic claptrap.  Yes.” confirmed Bernie.  “As I say, Artie discharging himself rather bothered Fletch, and I can’t say I was happy either.  But mostly, it was losing Raf for the day, coupled with the politics.  It’s bad enough having Ric with us for the day just in general,” she continued, “you know how he and I lock horns.  But now he’s acting CEO, it’s a whole different ball game… And with you out too…  It felt a bit like I was juggling with knives.”

“No wonder you felt a bit stressed!” said Serena sympathetically, clasping Bernie’s hand more tightly as she sat alongside her, leg pressed against Bernie’s.  “Still, not to worry now, I’m back tomorrow, so I can help you run interference with any board members who choose to raise their ugly heads!”

Bernie’s lips quirked in a small smile, as she leaned across and brushed a light kiss across Serena’s lips in thanks.

“Mmm,” murmured Serena in pleasure at the brief contact.  

“Oh, there was one highlight of today, though,” offered Bernie, “I got to tell Morven that she had been successful in her application to be Foundation Doctor Representative.”

“That’s wonderful news!” beamed Serena.  How did she react when you told her?!”

“Like an overexcited, bouncing puppy!”

“Ah, yes, that’s our Morven!  I wish I had been there to see her face!”

“Well, I expect you will!  I doubt that the shine will have worn off that much for her tomorrow!”

“Indeed,” agreed Serena.  “I shall look forward to it.  If anyone deserves good things to happen, it’s Morven.”  she paused for a second, lost in memories.  

A moment later, she blinked, refocusing on the woman in front of her.  As her gaze connected with Bernie’s, a smile tugged at her lips.

“But now, back to you.  How about a back rub to help you relax?” she asked, suggestively.

“If you’re sure you don’t mind?” replied Bernie, her own smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.

Serena shifted on the sofa, hitching her leg up onto the cushion, and gently but insistently turning Bernie to face away from her.  She rested her hands lightly on Bernie’s shoulders, before firmly working her thumbs into the muscles there.  As she continued, she felt the tension slowly begin to drain from Bernie.  

Serena started to work her way down Bernie’s back along either side of her spine, still kneading the muscles with her thumbs.  As her ministrations continued, Serena felt her own pulse begin to race, and her nipples tighten in response to even this innocent contact with Bernie.  Serena was aware that Bernie wasn’t unaffected either - she could hear Bernie’s breathing quicken, and see the light flush spread around her neck.  

As she reached the base of Bernie’s spine, Serena finally gave up the pretense of massage, and, slipping her hands around to Bernie’s sides, she burrowed under Bernie’s shirt, stroking her hands upwards as far as she was able.  Serena leant forward, pressing her breasts against Bernie’s back as she spoke quietly in her ear.

“I think we can dispense with this now, don’t you?”  she illustrated her words with a slight tug against Bernie’s shirt.

“When will Jason be home?” asked Bernie, her voice husky.

“Oh, I’d say we have at least an hour yet.” assured Serena.

“Perhaps, though, it would still be better if we went upstairs?” suggested Bernie.

“Mmm, I daresay you’re right,” agreed Serena, “I do want to make sure that I fully relax you!”

Bernie leapt up from her seat, practically dragging Serena up the stairs and into Serena’s bedroom.  Serena shut the door behind her, before advancing purposefully toward Bernie, reaching up to unbutton Bernie’s shirt, even as she pushed her backward toward the bed.  Feeling her legs hit the bed, Bernie collapsed onto it, Serena following her down.  She knelt astride Bernie’s legs to pull away Bernie’s shirt and bra, then pushed her backward to lie down as she stripped away Bernie’s trousers and pants without preamble.  Then, still fully dressed herself, Serena continued her single minded mission of relaxing Bernie.  Stroking and caressing in circles across the surface of Bernie’s body, Serena left no inch of skin untouched, until finally, spurred on by Bernie’s moans and begging, she focussed her efforts upon Bernie’s core **,** finally bringing her to an explosive release.  

Once she felt able to move again, Bernie lost no time in divesting Serena of her clothes, repaying the favour with fervour.   And when at last Serena came down from her own climax, wrapped in Bernie’s arms, she felt content in the knowledge that she had finally achieved her ultimate goal for them both.  Perfect relaxation.


	10. A QUIET Evening In?  (Part 4 - Hallelujah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. But hopefully fun!

“So, Cam and Morven.  Do you think they had as much fun in that supply closet at work as we’ve just had?!” asked Serena, impishly, rolling onto her back on the bed, hand flung above her head, unable to wipe the smile from her face as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

“I’m not even sure it’s possible!” said Bernie, wiping her chin on the back of her hand as she collapsed next to Serena.

The two women had ended up at Serena's house once again after they had finished work.  Jason had been waiting for them, eager to share observations from his day, and delighted at Bernie’s repeated presence at the dinner table, and in front of the TV thereafter.  Bernie had endless patience for Jason’s questions, and despite a secret desire to spend more time alone with Serena, she adored Jason and was an excellent companion for someone with Jason’s predilection for documentaries and facts.

Bernie’s favourite times, however, were those later in the evenings, when they had spend a couple of hours with Jason, and could reasonably retire to Serena’s room.  Sometimes it was just a case of moving from the sofa to sit up on the bed, and watch something rather different from Jason’s usual fare on the new TV that Serena had purchased for her bedroom.  But more often than not, TV was not a factor.  Often, it was chatting, discussing their day, sharing thoughts, sharing stories from their past.  

Bernie had an endless thirst for hearing tales of young Serena, of Serena’s time at University and the triumphs and struggles she had endured there.  Of married Serena, and early motherhood, of her strength through her divorce, and through her Mother’s illness and death.  Serena had such skill in weaving a tale, drawing her audience in, evoking such emotion that Bernie found herself laughing at Serena’s escapades, and crying along at her sorrows.

In the beginning, these shared confidences were very unequal, Serena’s tales punctuated by the occasional aside, or one line confession from Bernie.  But Bernie was slowly learning to open up about her own past too.  

Serena was not only a master at weaving a tale, she was also an expert at listening and drawing Bernie out.  As such, as the weeks were passing, Bernie found herself offering more and more in the way of her own stories.  She told Serena about her parents, family, her school life and her childhood dreams.  She spoke of Marcus, their meeting and the progression of their relationship through their marriage.  She talked about Cameron and Charlotte, and her feelings about motherhood.  She had also begun to open up about her time in the army, although those particular stories still tended to be of the more lighthearted times.  There was still a lot from her army days that she had yet to share.  But in general, her willingness to bare her soul to Serena was increasing by the day.

Then always, whether before or after TV, or softly spoken confidences, there was the melting into each other’s arms.  The ever present embers becoming fanned to an inferno of passion, or merely to softly flickering flames of slow and tender discovery.

Tonight had most definitely been of the inferno variety.  After another day of denied physical contact at work, the evening of quiz shows had dragged painfully, and both Bernie and Serena had checked their watches repeatedly before reaching an unspoken agreement that now was the time to retire.  They had barely made it through the bedroom door before their desire for each other exploded, and clothes were rapidly dispensed with as they fell against each other onto the bed.  And now that initial desperate need had been assuaged, they returned to conversation.

Bernie rolled over to face Serena, wrapping her arm around Serena’s waist.

“Actually, you were quite tight lipped about the whole thing.  Cameron and Morven, I mean.  What did you  _ really _ think?”  asked Bernie, snuggling closer to Serena.

“You really want to know?” asked Serena.

“I do”

“I think Morven is still very raw over Arthur.  I don’t think she’s ready for a relationship, with anyone.  Don’t get me wrong, I like Cameron, I really do.  But he may be looking for something Morven just isn’t ready to give.  I can’t encourage anything between them, because I don’t want to see either of them get hurt.” Serena replied.

“I see.” said Bernie.

“You don’t agree?” asked Serena.

“It’s not that I don’t agree,” began Bernie.  “But Morven is so young.  She can’t grieve forever.  She may not even grieve for as long as you think she should.  Don’t you think she deserves another chance at happiness?!”

“Of course I do!” exclaimed Serena.  “That’s not what I mean at all!”

“Could it be that you’re projecting, Serena?  That perhaps the fact that  _ you’re _ still feeling so much pain over losing Arthur is colouring your view of Morven’s grieving process?”

“Ouch.  Is that not a bit harsh, Bernie?”  Serena looked mildly annoyed.

“Oh, no!  I didn’t mean to upset or anger you!”  Bernie was mortified.  “It’s just that I can see how much you care, about  _ everyone _ in the department.  I know that you can get… involved.  It just seems like sometimes the line between maternal and departmental can get a bit, well, blurred.”

“Well, I suppose that  _ might  _ have happened once or twice, in the past…”  Serena looked rueful.

“And you can’t deny, whatever was happening in that supply cupboard  _ wasn’t  _ medical!” said Bernie earnestly, hoping to lighten the mood once more.

Serena giggled at the recollection, unable to stay upset as she pictured the scene.

“Oh, Bernie, that screaming!  And you said it was  _ irresistibility _ that ran in the family!”

“Serena Campbell!  What an outrageous implication!  I think you’ve very satisfactorily  _ proved _ your lack of immunity to the Wolfe charm!  If you recall, it was  _ you _ that even mentioned my irresistibility in the first place!  And, if you’re bringing up the topic of screaming, well, I’m not sure I’d be tagging the  _ Wolfe _ name to that!  Not when  _ Campbell _ fits so much better!”  Bernie was laughing now too.

“Ooh, fighting talk!”  Serena’s eyes flashed fire at Bernie.  “Now I’ve got my breath back, I’d like to put that theory to the test.  Buckle in, Berenice, I intend to make you shriek!”


	11. The Party, and Thereafter (Part 5 - The Nightmare Before Christmas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I took some liberties with the poker game and the way they ran the betting system, so apologies if there’s a little suspension of disbelief required. (It can work, but it would have been a bit tedious if I’d detailed how as part of the story!) Hope you enjoy!

“That was actually quite a lot of fun!” commented Serena, as she pulled her coat on in the office she shared with Bernie.  Bernie, her own coat already in place, was across the desk, logging out of her computer.

“Yes, well, you’re a bit of a dark horse, Serena Campbell!”  she exclaimed.  “I didn’t hear you saying anything when Morven and I were sharing our poker skills with Artie!”

“I didn’t want to steal your thunder!” said Serena, teasingly.  “You seemed quite cocky enough for both of us!  Anyway, haven’t you ever heard of the term ‘poker face’?!  In  _ my _ opinion, part of that is not loudly proclaiming to your opponents that you can wipe the floor with them!”

“Nevertheless, you’re quite the surprising woman.  But now that I have discovered yet another of your many talents,” Bernie waggled her eyebrows suggestively, “I feel it is my duty to demand a rematch!  A no holds barred, high stakes rematch!”

“Oh ho!” retorted Serena, rising to the challenge.  “And what, may I ask, do you intend for the stakes to be?”

“Let me see,” said Bernie, giving Serena a roguish look.  “Something that will get you where it hurts.  Something like…”  Bernie pretended to think for a moment.

“Oh, come on Bernie!” mocked Serena.  “We both know you’re angling for a game of strip poker!”

“Well, if you  _ insist _ !”

“Challenge accepted.”  Serena swung her back onto her shoulder.  “But not now, of course.  Come on, we can still make the tail end of the shindig at Albie’s”.

And Serena sashayed through the office door, throwing a coquettish look back over her shoulder at Bernie as she went.

*   *   *   

The party at Albie’s was still in full swing when Bernie and Serena arrived, despite the late hour.  Spirits were high, and many of their colleagues were looking slightly the worse for wear.  Serena headed to the bar, standing next to a slightly dejected looking Mo, who was nursing a drink whilst propped up on a bar stool.

“Not enjoying the party?” asked Serena.

“Nah, it’s great,” replied Mo.  “Just would be 100 times better if I could chuck a couple of vodkas in this!” she said, lifting her drink and swirling the lemonade around in the glass.

“There there!” said Serena, “Not long to go now!”

“Yeah, but I bet when I’m back drinking, Jac won’t be putting her credit card behind the bar again!  Missed out on  _ that _ one, for sure!”  Mo said morosely.

“Jac Naylor?  Well, isn’t that quite the thing!  Ah, well, when you’re back on the horse, as it were, I’m sure there will be plenty of people lining up to get you a drink, to wet the baby’s head!”  said Serena.

“Hmm.  Might even be able to go more than 10 minutes without something dancing on my bladder then, too!” complained Mo, excusing herself to disappear to the toilets.

“Yes, quite,” said Serena to her retreating back.  “I should rather hope  _ so _ !”

Serena grabbed a couple of glasses of wine for Bernie and herself, then turned to see where Bernie had gone.

Bernie had in fact made her way over to the arm chairs near the back of the pub, and was currently chatting with Zosia and Ollie.  She smiled at Serena as she approached.

“Lovely, thank you!” she said, as she accepted the glass of wine Serena offered her.

“I was just trying to tempt Zosia to switch allegiances and join us on AAU!” she said.

“Oh?  And how is that working for you?” asked Serena, quirking an eyebrow.

“Not very well” said Bernie, ruefully.

“Yes, I’m afraid I’m Cardiothoracics through and through!” confirmed Zosia, smiling up at Ollie who had his arm wound tightly around her waist.

“Well, as long as you remember, the offer is always there.  If Jac Naylor ever gets a bit too much!” said Bernie in a loud whisper, winking at Zosia.

“As if I’d ever let her go!” Laughing, Ollie pulled Zosia tighter, leaning down to kiss her possessively.

Bernie and Serena turned away, leaving them to their ardour.

 

After a brief wander through the room, they stopped for a bit, watching the festivities and idly chatting between themselves.  Suddenly, Serena nudged Bernie.

“Bernie, look!  Cameron is here!” she said.

Cameron weaved his way over to them, clutching tightly to his half drunk beer.

“Mum!” he said loudly, clearly suggesting it wasn’t his first drink.

“Hello Cam,”  said Bernie fondly.  Remembering her previous conversation with Serena, she bit back her immediate impulse to comment upon his state of inebriation.

“So, guess what?”  said Cam, grinning broadly.

“I couldn’t possibly!”  Bernie couldn’t help but grin back at his excitement.

“Charlotte has agreed!” he announced.

“Are you serious?!”  Bernie looked shocked.

“Totally!  I told her how great Serena was, and how great she’s been for you.   _ And _ how different you were, since you’ve been together!  And she agreed to come along for Christmas and see for herself!”

“Oh, Cam!”  Bernie couldn’t contain her own excitement any longer, and she threw her arms around Cam in a hug, nearly spilling his beer.

“Whoah, Mum!  I rest my case.  Public displays of affection!  A definite change!”  he gave Bernie a quick peck on the cheek, before turning to greet Jasmine, who had wandered up to join them.

Bernie turned to Serena, eyes shining.

“I can’t believe it, Serena!  Charlotte’s really coming!”

Serena reached for Bernie’s hand, weaving their fingers together.

“I’m really happy for you, Bernie.  And I’m rather looking forward to meeting her.”

“It’s going to be the best Christmas ever!” said Bernie, gleefully, leaning over and planting a kiss upon Serena’s mouth.

As soon as she’d done it, she pulled back, looking contrite.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry!  I got carried away!  I didn’t mean to do that in front of… Do you think anyone else noticed?!”

Cameron, who had seen everything from the corner of his eye as he chatted to Jasmine, spoke over his shoulder.

“Seriously?  Do you two  _ really _ think you’re anything other than an open secret?!  Everybody knows, nobody cares!  Just enjoy the party,  _ Mums _ !”  

And hooking his arm around the shoulders of the now sniggering Jasmine, he led her away toward the bar.

Bernie looked worriedly at Serena, unsure how she was going to react.  Her concerns were groundless, however, as Serena merely looked mildly amused, and generally quite comfortable with the situation.  Noticing Bernie’s wide eyed gaze, Serena shrugged.

“Well, we’re not in the hospital now,” she remarked, “so our rules against public displays of affection could be relaxed, just this once.  In the spirit of the holiday, of course!”

Bernie beamed, practically bubbling over with happiness and looking like all her dreams had come true at once. She wound her arm around Serena’s waist, feeling the reassuring weight of Serena’s arm around her own.  

They navigated the room that way, sipping their drinks and exchanging seasonal pleasantries with colleagues and friends.  Serena could barely take her eyes off of Bernie for the rest of the evening, overcome with emotion at the euphoric glow which was emanating from her, making her more beautiful than ever to Serena’s loving gaze.

 

Despite continuing until after midnight, the party seemed to end quite quickly, likely in part due to their late arrival.  All too soon, they were saying goodbye and shrugging into their coats again, before heading back to Serena’s.

“Will Jason still be up, do you think?” asked Bernie, with a yawn, as Serena unlocked her front door.

“Highly unlikely,” replied Serena.  “It’s a little past his bedtime!”

“Hmm, mine too,” agreed Bernie.  “Shall we tell him that Cameron and Charlotte are coming for Christmas, in the morning?”

“Yes, why not?  I’m sure he’ll be pleased.” said Serena, affectionately.  

Entering the house, she lowered her voice to avoid disturbing Jason.

“Don’t forget he’s seeing Alan tomorrow, though, so you might have to catch him early.”  

“I’ll try,” Bernie whispered back, yawning again.  “I’m so sorry, I forgot to ask.  Have you heard from Elinor yet?”

“No, she didn’t reply to my email.  I’ve sent her a text too, but nothing back as yet.  She’ll get to it in her own time, she usually does.  And if I say anything about the delay, she will just use the opportunity to remind me of all the times when she was growing up that I was caught up at the hospital, on shifts, or busy with admin, and she had to wait around for me!  Oh, the joys of parenthood!” said Serena, sardonically.  “If we’ve not heard in a couple of days, I’ll try her again!”

Bernie grunted in sleepy agreement as they ascended the stairs, both ready to settle into each other’s arms, and drift off to sleep.

*   *   *   

The following morning, Bernie didn’t get the chance to tell Jason of the current Christmas plans.  Taking full advantage of both having the day off, Serena and Bernie had slept late, and once awakened, had remained in bed to make up for lost opportunities from the night before.  By the time they eventually came out of Serena’s bedroom to face the day, Jason had already left to meet Alan.

Due to the lateness of their start, they decided to forgo breakfast, in favour of an early lunch at a local pub.  They lingered at the pub to share a bottle of wine, a rare daytime indulgence.  It was mid afternoon by the time they returned to Serena’s house.

“What do you feel like doing this afternoon, then?” Bernie asked, as they settled on the sofa.

Serena thought for a moment, before a devilish glint appeared in her eye.

“You.  Me.  An empty house.  And if I recall correctly, an outstanding challenge to a game of poker, with some very high stakes indeed!”  she waggled her eyebrow at Bernie.

“Right you are.  Most excellent suggestion.  You get more wine, I’ll get the deck!”

 

A short while later, Serena spoke up.

“Just to check - earrings  _ are _ being counted as clothing, aren’t they?!”

Bernie chuckled.

“Hmm.  How remiss of us.  When we agreed we could choose our own forfeits up to the relevant number at the end of each hand, we should have drawn up a list of exempted items!  No, I’m afraid earrings  _ aren’t _ included.  That means you’ll have to choose an item of underwear instead.  No,” said Bernie, laughing, “don’t look at me like that!  Rules are rules.  And earrings don’t count.  Nor does your necklace, before you ask.  You’ve still got your bra, panties and one sock.  Now it’s your choice, but one of the three has to go!”

Serena squinted suspiciously at Bernie.

“The other night, with Artie Chernik.  You were holding back, weren't you!”

“I was not!”  Bernie tried to look indignant, whilst struggling to keep a straight face.

“No, you were!  I thought it was a bit suspicious, you seemed to fold quite a lot, Ms Unit-champion-3-tours in a row!  You lulled me into a false sense of security!  And now look at me! I'm practically naked, and you're still almost fully dressed!”

Both women were unable to control their laughter now.

“I am not!” retorted Bernie through tears of mirth, “It's not  _ my _ fault that you decided to take your trousers off before your socks! Which is a very fetching look, I must say!”

Serena picked up her missing sock and threw it at Bernie's head.

“I’ve actually lost just as many items of clothing as you have, I just made more sensible choices as to what I chose to remove next!  Now look, Serena,” said Bernie, biting her lips to control her laughter, “you - panties, bra, one sock.  Me trousers and camisole.  No socks, no bra!”  She indicated the latter on the sofa behind her, where it had been tossed when she had slipped it off from under her cami top upon losing the last hand.  “There are more assets to consider when playing strip poker this way than just your cards, you know!  So come on, we haven't got all day,  what's it to be?!”

Serena considered for a moment, before slowly reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra, watching Bernie's face as she allowed the straps to gradually slide down her arms.

Bernie was mesmerised, all thoughts of laughter gone as she watched Serena slowly reveal her breasts, inch by glorious inch.  She swallowed hard, her grip on the deck tightening as Serena dropped her bra beside her, stretching languorously and pushing her breasts forwards toward Bernie.

“Oh, dear, am I playing dirty?!”  Serena whispered seductively, pouting.  “Come on, Bernie, we haven't got all day!” She echoed Bernie's words back to her.

Bernie reluctantly dragged her gaze away from Serena's body, reshuffling and dealing from the deck.  Her mind really wasn't on the game as they played through the hand, unable to do anything more than call on Serena's opening bet.  Her eyes were repeatedly drawn back to Serena's body, which Serena was using to full effect in order to secure an advantage.  Forcing herself to look down at her cards, Bernie laid down her hand.

“Queen-high flush!” she announced triumphantly.

“Oh dear!” said Serena, practically purring.  “And here’s me with a full house!”  She put her hand on her chest, ensuring Bernie's gaze was directed there.  “I do believe it's your turn to lose an item of clothing!”

Bernie swallowed again, struggling to think.  She needed a strategy to rebalance the game.  

“Um, in the interests of making you feel it’s a more even playing field, I'm going to offer  _ you _ the choice of what I should lose.”  Bernie threw her arms out.  “Top, or trousers?” she asked.

Serena smirked.  “Hmm, let's see.”  she dragged her gaze slowly along the length of Bernie’s body.  “I think I'm going to go with trousers!”

Bernie stood, and stepped closer to Serena.

“I don't suppose you'd give me a hand?”

“Of course, Ms Wolfe.  Always happy to help!”

Serena knelt up, undoing the button of Bernie's trousers, and sliding them down over her hips.  She gasped aloud at the discovery that Bernie was wearing no underwear.  With her eyes level with Bernie's groin, Serena was helpless to stop herself from leaning forward and pressing a kiss into Bernie's curls. 

“Oh, God, Bernie, you're so wet!”  

Serena slid her fingers between Bernie's folds, teasing, the poker game now completely forgotten.  Pushing Bernie back onto the sofa, she grabbed her arse and pulled it forward, pressing her legs apart and burying her face once more into the sweetness she revealed.  Bernie grabbed Serena's head, holding her in place as she ground against her mouth.  With her other hand, Bernie began pinching and rolling her own nipples through her camisole, her breath coming faster and faster as Serena worked her with her tongue and fingers, driving her towards her peak at an alarming rate.

Serena herself was unbearably aroused, Bernie's responsiveness was driving her wild.  She slipped her free hand inside her own panties, immediately thrusting three fingers inside herself whilst grinding her clit against the ball of her thumb.

Moments later, Bernie gasped Serena’s name, legs spasming wildly the intensity of her orgasm.  As she returned to herself, she opened her eyes and looked down the length of her body at Serena, still kneeling between her legs, lips slightly parted, eyes heavy lidded, breath coming in gasps as she sought her own release.  Needing to see her, Bernie sat up, dragging Serena up onto the sofa beside her and pushing her on to her back as she watched the bulge of Serena's hand working beneath the fabric of her pants.  Soaking wet with a new rush of desire, Bernie ripped Serena's pants down, lowering herself to the floor to watch as Serena continued to pump her fingers in and out.  Breathing fast, Bernie pushed Serena’s palm away from her clit, resting her hand on Serena's lower abdomen, and quickly reintroducing the missing friction using her thumb.  

Bernie could honestly not remember a time when she had been more aroused  than she was at that moment, watching and helping Serena pleasure herself.  Suddenly, Serena's breathing became more rapid, signalling her impending release.

“No, Serena,” commanded Bernie, “I want you to come on my tongue”, and she pulled Serena's hand away, burying her face into Serena's wet heat and thrusting her tongue as hard as she could inside her.  Already on the brink, Bernie's words and actions were enough to drive Serena over the edge into a mindblowing orgasm, causing her to scream her pleasure aloud.

Bernie continued to stroke Serena until she stilled. 

“Oh, fuck, Serena! You are a goddess!  Serena, God, I need to come again!” babbled Bernie, pulling herself up to kneel astride Serena and grabbing her fingers, still wet from her juices, and guiding them into her own aching core.  

“Fuck me, Serena, fuck me please!”  

Powerless to refuse, Serena thrust her fingers in deep, curling them inside Bernie before embarking on a punishing rhythm.Bernie slid her own hand down to her clit, making just a couple of swipes over it before her second orgasm overtook her.

Bernie collapsed on top of Serena, burying her face in Serena’s neck, until her heartbeat returned to normal.  Rolling off to the side, she cuddled up to Serena and kissed her deeply. Serena responded immediately, and they held each other close, lazily exploring, tongues tangling as they tasted themselves upon each other’s lips.

 

“So,” said Bernie, as they pulled apart minutes later.  “Who won again?!”

*   *   *  

Later that night, as they were preparing for bed, Bernie turned to Serena.  

“Still nothing from Elinor?” she asked.

“Still nothing.” confirmed Serena, flatly.

*   *   *

As it turned out, it was the evening of the following day, 2 days before Christmas Eve, before Serena finally heard back from Elinor.

Serena, Bernie and Jason were sitting down together after dinner, watching reruns of World’s Strongest Man, when Serena’s phone chimed.   Glad of the distraction, Serena sprung up and grabbed the phone, activating the touch screen with a swipe of her thumb as she settled back down against Bernie.  Swiftly scanning the revealed text, she gently nudged Bernie in the ribs.

“It’s Elinor,” she announced.  “She’s coming home for Christmas!”

“That’s perfect!” said Bernie happily, squeezing Serena’s knee as she kissed her cheek.  “We are going to have a wonderful Christmas, together, with all our children!”


End file.
